Rebirth
by Elle Jaeger
Summary: AU (en parte). Eren despierta exclamando algo que le parece lejos de lo lógico luego de haber tenido un sueño muy vivido del cual, por desgracia, no se acuerda. A partir de ese día su vida, que era tan normal como la de cualquiera, pareciera tener la intensión de dar un brusco giro de 360 , aun más cuando se encuentra a un misterioso chico de mirada gélida como la Antártida.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están~? Espero que se encuentren de lo mejor posible~ Se podría decir que soy nueva, al menos en el fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin~ la verdad ya he estado en otras ocasiones en esta hermosa página pero... D: siempre se me olvida la condenada contraseña xD tanto de la cuenta como de los correos afiliados y bueno... heme aquí, estrenando otra~ esta vez no se me va a olvidar porque mi nombre y mi cuenta son "setsis" ~ xDD

Bueno, les presento esta bonita historia :/D ya tengo este cap y un segundo pero primero quiero saber si lo aprueban aquí * insertar corazoncitos * sean piadosos conmigo... nah, no tanto, acepto todo tipo de críticas~ * guiño, guiño *

Shingeki no Kyojin, sus personajes y demás no me pertenecen a mí, si no Hajime Isayama-dono... D: si fuera mío, ya hubiera hecho escenas candentes de sexo yaoiesco en las escalerassss /o/ xD... Este fic está libre de todo fin de lucro, solo es de una fan para todos los fans que estén de acuerdo con el genero~

Advertencia: Esta historia es del género yaoi, es decir, una relación explicita hombre con hombre. Hazme el favor de retirarte si no te gusta este tipo de historia... La pareja principal es Eren x Rivaille, hohoho, nuevamente si no te agrada, puedes retirarte~ Para los que estan conformes con estas condiciones, ¡ojalá que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Llovía, llovía como nunca antes. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por un manto de nubosidad que no dejaba pasar rayo alguno de sol; aun así era obvio ante los ojos de cualquier espectador que la noche estaba apenas llegando pese a la ausencia del astro rey.

- Rivaille… -

La voz de una mujer de hebras castañas y piel trigueña irrumpió en el monótono sonido del agua cayendo sobre un suelo fangoso cubierto no solo de agua fresca sino también de sangre diluida… y de cientos de cuerpos, algunos de ellos eran de tamaño colosal en comparación a los otros, de medidas más normales, y parecían estarse descomponiendo a una velocidad increíble y de un modo completamente inusual. Estaba uniformada y parecía recelosa de caminar entre aquellos restos sin vida.

- Rivaille, no fue tu culpa… El simplemente no pudo –

Sus ojos marrón se dirigieron hacia una menuda efigie humana de cabello negro y piel blanca que estaba arrodillada, al parecer tenía una visible lesión en uno de sus brazos y probablemente alguna de sus piernas no respondía, su expresión denotaba mucho dolor y sin embargo no chillaba ni emitía queja alguna.

- No quiero escuchar nada, Hanji – dijo el aludido con voz tajante pero sonaba inusualmente quebradiza – Reúnanse los demás y… en seguida los alcanzo –

- Pero Rivaille, tus piernas… -

- Mis piernas no tienen nada de malo, puedo caminar por mi mismo – respondió con el mismo tono imponente – Lárgate, hay más sobrevivientes que necesitan ayuda, Hanji –

Y solo le bastó esa frase, además de encontrar su mirada con aquellos ojos azul ártico fulminantes para aceptar aquella orden y marcharse hacia otro sitio, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de más soldados sobrevivientes a la vez que no perdía de vista al chico pelinegro que permanecía inmóvil. Rivaille esperó unos momentos a que Hanji estuviera lo suficientemente alejada, si bien no era un secreto para la susodicha el por qué estaba abnegado a apartarse de aquel sitio en el cual no tenía ya ningún caso seguir estancado, prefería tener un momento de privacidad incluso en un lugar tan inadecuado como ese. Cuando lo consideró pertinente, el pelinegro golpeó con vehemencia el fangoso suelo con un solo puño, siendo salpicado por la tierra mojada, el agua y la sangre.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que perder el maldito control de ese modo…? –

Volvió a golpear varias veces más, restándole importancia a estar impregnado de tanta suciedad, e incluso parecía insuficiente ese desfogue para liberarse de las sensaciones que lo invadían.

- Si tan solo… no hubiera sido tan ingenuo para pensar que podías volver en ti… Si tan solo hubiera olvidado lo que significabas para mí y te hubiera matado justo como había afirmado que lo haría desde que te deje incorporarte a mi tropa… ¡Tenías esa maldita mirada y pensé que tu determinación te mantendría cuerdo incluso en los peores momentos! – Pasa saliva con pesadez, como si estuviera tragando algo más que saliva – Pero olvidé algo crucial… aun eras un niño, Eren. A pesar de tener ya 18 años, aun eras un maldito crío… -

Los golpes al suelo cesaron, en vez de ello Rivaille tomó la figura de un chico cuyas facciones y complexión correspondían a un saludable muchacho de 18 años en cuyo pecho había un enorme agujero, justo en la zona donde se supone debería estar su pectoral izquierdo.

- Perdóname… Debiste sufrir mucho mientras estabas fuera de control, Eren –

Al recitar su nombre su voz perdió toda la imponencia de la que se vanagloriaba un hombre como Rivaille. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban atrajo aquel cuerpo, aun se podían notar detalles tales como el color de su rebelde melena de cabellos, un castaño intermedio, su piel era morena clara mas podría asumirse que antes tenía un tono más fuerte, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto después de todo.

- Justo… a tus malditos 18 años tenía que ocurrir esto, mocoso de mierda… -

Estrechó aquel cuerpo, si bien era una persona muy pulcra a estas alturas no podía importarle menos.

- Voy a tomar tu fuerza y tu ímpetu, Eren – murmura con un muy vago tono de voz - ¡Y con ello voy a asesinarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos hasta que no quede ni uno solo! No pienso morir… hasta cumplirlo, hasta que este mundo sea nuestro otra vez – cerrando con fuerza sus azulados orbes – Y entonces podrás volver, así como todos los que han perdido la vida en esta guerra… ¡Voy a cargar con esa obligación en mis hombros y solo hasta después voy a permitirme morir, Eren! –

Apoyó su frente en uno de los hombros de aquel cuerpo inerte, temblando del mismo modo que lo hace una persona cuando ha aguantado por tanto tiempo las lágrimas y llega a ese punto en donde simplemente las deja salir cuales arroyos recién nacidos.

- Te amo, Eren Jaeger… -

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Sargento Rivaille! –

Liberó en un grito ensordecedor un muchacho de 18 años, ojos verde intenso y cabello castaño cual yacía en su cama mientras afuera de su casa apenas se mostraban los primeros rayos de sol del día en curso. Su nombre, Eren Jaeger.

* * *

¿Algo corto, nee? Sin embargo, solo fue un hermoso prólogo que mi cerebrito pudo sacar a punta de madrazos(?) xD ¿Les gusto? ¿Les disgusto? Ola ke ase? D: haganmelo saber con sensuales reviews, a Elle le gustan los reviews *u*/ hasta el proximo capitulo, criaturitas ;D


	2. Capítulo 1 - ¿No nos conocemos de antes?

Hola bebis, ¿me extrañaron? Yo también a ustedes~ Lamento la tardanza a la hora de responder a sus hermosos reviews pero segun las normas de fanficion debo esperar 24 horas después de mi registro antes de responder mensajitos sensuales como los suyos, por eso me demoré tanto :c! Pero ame todos y cada uno de sus lindos comentarios, de hecho ya les mande respuesta a los que si tienen cuenta... a los que no tienen cuenta, igual los leí y fueron lindos... ¡Gracias a todos por su aceptación y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado hasta el final!

Shingeki no Kyojin, así como sus personajes, terminología, etcétera, no me pertencen a mí si no a Hajime Isayama-dono D: que es el puto amo xD ... si tuviera la creatividad para desarrollar una historia así, sería con puros batos y se la pasarían haciendo yaoi en las escaleras y en todas partes.. y pues como que no, así que mejor hago mis fantasias realidad en fiction~

Advertencia: Este fic es de género yaoi, es decir, aborda una relacion hombre x hombre explícita, si no te gusta el género hazte un favor a ti mismo y a mí y NO lo leas, please ;D! Asi mismo, la pareja es Eren x Rivaille, si no eres fan de esta pareja por favor te invito a que no leas este fic para que conserves la calma y tengas un día feliz, feliz, feliz~

¡Disfruten el cap~!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - ¿No nos conocemos de antes?**

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso…? –

Se preguntó a si mismo aquel joven adulto mientras asimilaba lo que acaba de ocurrir, o al menos eso intentaba. Solo estaba durmiendo como siempre y de sopetón despertó gritando "Sargento Rivaille", ¿qué clase de anormal ser humano hace eso? Fue lo que pensó el muchacho mientras caminaba al baño a lavarse la cara para espabilarse.

- Es decir… No conozco a nadie llamado Rivaille… Ni siquiera un personaje de alguna serie animada o un libro de ficción, no que yo recuerde. Aun menos conozco a un sargento –

Tratando de discernir la lógica de aquel extraño suceso y aprovechando que estaba en el baño acoplado a su cuarto procedió a asearse.

- Tal vez fue lo que soñé… Sí, eso debió haber sido. Probablemente tuve un sueño bastante loco donde yo era militar o algo así y me vi sumergido en una escena de novela donde gritaba por ese sargento… O tal vez ese sargento me estaba torturando de algún modo –

Un escalofrío espontáneo recorrió su cuerpo, estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tantas que olvidó que día era hoy hasta que…

- Eren, ¿ya estás listo? Se hace tarde para llegar a la escuela –

- A-ah, Mikasa… - balbuceó, saliendo de su ensoñación mientras pasaba la barra de jabón por su amplio pecho – Mikasa pero si hoy es… Oh, es cierto, ayer se acabaron las vacaciones… ¡Y yo aquí pensando cosas que no! –

- ¿Está todo bien, Eren? – musitó preocupada la aludida, una chica de cabello negro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, piel de alabastro y facciones muy finas, una mujer bastante hermosa que tenía ya cumplidos sus 18 años al igual que el castaño – Hace rato te escuche gritar pero… Como no escuche nada más aparte, pensé que solo había sido mi imaginación –

- Estoy bien en realidad, solo tuve… Bueno, creo que tuve un sueño muy extraño. En seguida saldré, gracias por preocuparte –

- N-no es nada, Eren – musitó la chica con un tierno sonrojo adornando sus blancas mejillas – Estaré esperando abajo junto con Armin para desayunar e irnos juntos… -

Aclarado ello y recibiendo solo un asentimiento gutural, la joven se apartó del umbral del baño personal del castaño. Por su parte éste solo ocupó el tiempo necesario para asear su anatomía, siendo una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que se preguntaba por qué era tan meticuloso cuando se trataba de su higiene corporal.

-o-o-o-

- Lamento mucho la tardanza, ¿aún es temprano, cierto? –

- Si, pero no vuelvas a quedarte sumido en tus pensamientos, menos en una mañana de entre semana, Eren –

Quien le respondió de ese modo tan ameno fue un chico rubio apenas un poco más bajo que él de enormes ojos azules y una expresión que transmitía rectitud e inocencia a la vez, ese muchacho respondía al nombre de Armin Arlet. Por su parte la pelinegra, quien si bien ya tenía frente a si su desayuno caliente y en espera de ser consumido había decidido aguardar a que el castaño los acompañara, se hacía llamar Mikasa Ackerman. Los tres eran amigos desde la infancia, una muy cruda infancia de la cual habían podido salir victoriosos, y decidieron no solo quedarse juntos hasta que decidieran hacer su vida cada quien sino también autonombrarse como "hermanos", pese a no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo real.

- Lo lamento, Armin. Es que… desperté gritando algo muy extraño. Nunca antes me había sucedido – respondió, riendo con algo de torpeza

- Probablemente fue un sueño muy intenso, Eren – se apresuró a decir la chica, atreviéndose a comer al fin luego de que el castaño tomara asiento - ¿puedes recordarlo? –

- Ese es el problema… no logro recordar que soñé – tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja antes de consumir sus alimentos – Obviamente fue algo relacionado con lo militar, o no sé, porque lo que grité fue "Sargento Rivaille"… Incluso me siento extraño cada que lo pronuncio –

- Eren, no te sugestiones ni le intentes dar tantas vueltas al asunto – comentó Armin, siempre el más sensato entre los tres "hermanos" – Fue un sueño, eso es claro, uno muy vivido quizás. Es normal que no recuerdes lo que sueñas, por más que lo intentes, por tanto no te esfuerces demasiado con eso. Y, finalmente, también es normal que hayas gritado eso porque cuando uno sueña es porque está en la última etapa del descanso, estás más consciente y por ello tienes idea de que soñaste algo… Pero, como dije antes, es fácil olvidar lo que soñamos –

El rubio sonrió al dar tan detallada explicación y su ego se enalteció, discretamente claro, al observar a sus dos amigos perplejos por sus palabras.

- Bueno si lo ves de ese modo… Creo que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo pensando tanto en ello – comentó con cierto desanimo el de ojos verdes – ¡Como era de esperarse, Armin siempre tiene la respuesta a todo! –

- Me… Me apenas, Eren – musita el aludido al tiempo que se pone de pie para lavar los platos que utilizó, así como los sartenes y demás instrumentos de cocina – Bueno, hay que darnos prisa… No quiero tentar nuestra suerte con el tráfico –

- Es una suerte que quedáramos en la misma universidad – musita con tono relajado el castaño – Lástima que Armin no quiso estudiar lo mismo que nosotros, Mikasa –

- Bueno Eren, mi físico no es tan bueno como el suyo como para meterme a estudiar educación física. Además literatura también es una buena carrera –

- Nadie dijo lo contrario, Armin – argumentó Mikasa de repente, dando por terminada la hora del desayuno al menos para ella, auxiliando al rubio a terminar de lavar la loza – Me alegra que hayas elegido algo que te apasiona tanto, Armin –

El rubio rio con cierto nerviosismo y vergüenza ante los comentarios de la fémina, mientras tanto Eren seguía sumergido de forma involuntaria en sus pensamientos a la par que comía.

_¿Por qué ese nombre, Rivaille, resuena tanto en mi cabeza…?_

-o-o-o-

Pasaron sin novedad alguna las clases para el joven castaño de ojos verdes, si bien la universidad era mucho muy diferente a la preparatoria en cuanto al ritmo y exigencias, para Eren no tenía significado alguno hacer demasiado caso a esos cambios… Simplemente tenías que adaptarte a ellos, la historia de las especies se basaba en su capacidad de adaptación y evolución, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo un tal Charles Darwin que una vez Armin citó en una conversación. De acuerdo a su horario tenían una hora libre que podían utilizar para comer y recrearse un poco.

- Eren, ¿no quieres que vaya contigo? –

- ¿E-eh? En realidad quiero estar solo un rato, Mikasa. No es que me suceda algo en realidad, tranquila, solo necesito un rato a solas –

Con gentileza palmeó la cabeza de la chica que era apenas ligeramente más baja que él, le tenía mucho cariño, era su "hermana" después de todo y sabía del inmenso cariño que ella sentía hacia él… pero no se atrevía a indagar en él para averiguar si era hermandad o algo más, solo le bastaba saber que él si la quería como si fuera su hermana de sangre.

- Entiendo… ¿tienes tu horario a la mano, cierto? –

- Tranquila, aquí lo tengo conmigo, estaré en la próxima clase sin falta, lo prometo – riendo torpemente - ¡Nos vemos! –

El chico se apartó de ella sin dudar ni un poco más. Se aventuró por el enorme campus, eludiendo las figuras de los estudiantes yendo y viniendo, hablando animadamente algunos y otros con cierto dejo de estrés. No supo cuando sus pies se movieron por sí mismos y su trayecto lo llevó hasta un inesperado lugar… el techo de sabrá Dios cual de todas las facultades de aquel enorme complejo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué hermosa vista! –

No, ni siquiera le importó el no tener idea ni de cómo había arribado allí ni mucho menos enterarse de en dónde estaba precisamente. La vista era increíble, podía ver el tránsito de los estudiantes, la perfección de las instalaciones y una generosa parte de los alrededores del campus.

- Siento como si… estuviera habituado a ver todo desde esta altura – negó con la cabeza – No, incluso más alto… Qué sensación más familiar –

Estiró sus brazos, dejando que el viento golpeara los mismos con suma delicadeza, si fuera un ave seguramente sentiría la corriente bajo sus enormes alas y aprovecharía ese favorecimiento para emprender el vuelo y mirar más y más alto. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan ansioso de ser testigo de esa libertad a pesar de que fuera una mera ilusión creada en su cabeza!

- Oye, mocoso… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Esa voz tan fría y penetrante hizo eco en su cabeza, trayéndolo de un jalón a la realidad con tal poder que era increíblemente abrumador. Eren regresó sus brazos a la posición original y volteó a ver a aquel que se había dirigido a su persona. Era un chico tal vez un poco mayor que él, lo sabía por sus facciones, pelinegro y de piel blanca, su estatura era un tanto menuda y su complexión esbelta, pese a ello podía notar que hacía ejercicio… Espera, ¿por qué estaba detallando en ese tipo de cosas? Sin embargo, al enfocar sus ojos verdes en los que poseía aquel hombre, unos orbes azul ártico que podían competir con el mismo hielo virgen de los polos, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y agitó su figura con vehemencia.

- ¿Y bien…? – Apresuró el pelinegro - ¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí? –

Sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta, increíblemente sus manos estaban sudando de forma descontrolada y parecía estar de repente sediento… muy sediento. Abrió la boca al fin, pero su cerebro no podía tejer ningún pensamiento concreto, aun así una frase singular salió de su boca.

- ¿No nos… conocemos de antes? –

* * *

Y ataco de nuevo con "cortas en la mejor parte" xD.. bueno, eso creo.. ¿ustedes que opinan? Este capítulo si fue largo como los canones mandan ;D... espero no haya sido tedioso por ninguna parte o algo así, apenas estamos en el nacimiento de esta preciosa historia desho nee ;3! Dejen sus reviews por favor, denme con todo con ellos... ok, eso se leyó mal... bueno... comenten lo que quieran... cosas buenas, cosas malas, cosas random como un... ola ke ase, ola ke ase~! Nos leemos en el sensual proximo capítulo de este bebé mío~ Ja nee ;D!


	3. Capítulo 2 - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Hola criaturitas del señor :/D! ¿Como andan? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes si y un montón u3u... lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, en verdad D:! Lo que pasa es que recien me cambie de casa, entonces no tenía nada de internet, estuve casi incomunicada por días ;O;... entonces por fin llegó ayer pero me dio flojera escribir el siguiente capitulo respecto a este y ahora estoy tomando la política de que al menos debo tener un capítulo de ventaja para no lidiar con trabas mentales... xD total, iba a subirlo hoy porque lo logré terminar pero se fue la cochina luz ;-;... sufro, sufro como magdalena D; ... * suspira * y aparte de todo mi internet anda maloso... mi esposita no me dejara mentir u3u... necesito un chocolatito (?) xD ay... bueno ya * beatchslapearse * Ah por cierto, antes de olvidarme... ¡Lamento mucho no haber respondido a sus sensuales revs! Lo haré a la brevedad, es solo que me urgía subir este capítulo para ustedes mis vidas ;w;... pero les prometo respuestas sensuales como la otra vez xD ~

Disclaimer: (por fin recordé como rayos se decía, lol) Shingeki no Kyojin, sus personajes, historia y demás no me pertencen. Todo es obra de Hajime Isayama-sensei... oh Hajime, me harías tan feliz si Eren le declara su amor eterno a Rivaille y él lo acepta, mataría por ello D: ... pero bueno, aun sin eso, te amo :'D... asadsa... xD sé que nunca lo leerá, pero quería expresar mi amor por ese tipo~

Advertencia: Este fanfic es del genero yaoi, es decir, manifiesta la relación amorosa explicita entre dos hombres. Si no eres fan de este genero, basta con dar un click para volver atrás y buscar otro fic más acorde a tus gustos! La pareja principal es RivaEren/ErenRiva, si no te gusta te hago la misma invitación~

Si a pesar de las advertencias sigues aquí, disfruta la lectura, de mi amor incondicional y una chupeta, oh si (?) xDD... ok ya, espero disfrutes el capítulo *-*!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso…?**

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de aquella cuestión, el joven de cabellera negra arqueo una ceja al encontrar sumamente extraña aquella espontánea pregunta, mientras Eren moría de una vergüenza infundada por haber dicho aquello sin pensar… Es decir, ¿quién respondería de ese modo tan burdo?

- Por supuesto que no, de conocerte de antes me hubiera dirigido a ti por tu nombre y nada más – respondió al fin aquel intrigante hombre de ojos azules – O quizás no, después de todo eres un mocoso –

- A-ah, es cierto… - musita con vago tono de voz el castaño, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al sentir un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas – En ese caso… ¡Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo…! –

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, el de ojos verdes tembló mientras su corazón latía presuroso y sus manos seguían sudando como si estuviera en la costa de repente.

- No te pedí que te presentaras, solo te pregunté qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí – su tono de voz indicaba que en verdad su molestia estaba creciendo – Eren Jaeger –

Una sensación aun más extraña que todas las anteriores lo embargó por completo, su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella imponente voz le resultaba raramente familiar, como si desde hace mucho tiempo atrás lo hubiese escuchado a ese menudo muchacho dirigiéndose a él… ¡Pero era la primera vez que se veían!

- Yo… - balbuceó, tragando con mucha pesadez saliva, todavía sentía una sed incontrolable – La verdad no sé como llegué aquí. Solo estaba explorando un poco el campus y de repente terminé aquí… - una risa nerviosa escapó de sus tersos labios – Lamento si lo molesté en medio de algo importante –

- ¿Qué clase de torpe mocoso se pasea por allí sin saber a dónde mierdas va? –

Estaba ofuscado, si bien el pelinegro parecía enfadado desde que cruzó miradas con el castaño sin duda alguna la molestia era tal que hasta se podía palpar, Eren temía que el pelinegro se abalanzara sobre él y empezara a agarrarlo a golpes, ni siquiera notó en qué instante elevó sus manos para cubrirse de su "agresor en potencia".

- No voy a hacerte daño – dijo de repente el más bajo, exhalando un largo suspiro – Solo estoy sorprendido de lo imbécil y descuidado que eres al andar por allí. ¿Qué tal si en esta azotea hubiera estado un asesino en potencia o un violador compulsivo? –

Caminó hasta posarse al lado del castaño, observando con enigmática mirada hacia el paisaje que le era ofrecido por la privilegiada altura del edificio sobre el cual estaban colocados ambos.

- Todos se ven iguales, como personas incapaces de hacerle daño a otra. Pero las apariencias engañan y en un segundo esos individuos se transforman en atroces monstruos… Quien es tu mejor amigo al día siguiente podría convertirse en tu peor enemigo, es raro cuando la situación es inversa –

El castaño solo asintió con torpeza, manteniéndose en silencio pues su compañero inesperado parecía estar hablando más para consigo mismo… O eso pensaba hasta que esos ojos azul ártico se volvieron a encontrar con su confuso mirar esmeralda.

- Ten en mente esto, mocoso: No puedes confiar en las personas, nunca nadie va a ser más honesto contigo que tú… E incluso podrías tratar de engañarte para convencerte de algo estúpido, pero siempre estarás consciente de que te mientes a ti mismo – guarda un pequeño silencio, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas – Ten miedo de tus enemigos, pero ten aun más miedo de tus amigos –

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso…? – Cuestionó el joven de tez trigueña, enfrentándose a aquel temible mirar gélido – Por favor, explíqueme, que no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me está diciendo –

- No hay un significado más allá en lo que te estoy diciendo, Eren – mostrándose ecuánime, ya no molesto – Ahora lárgate de la azotea, seguramente ya es hora de tu siguiente clase y estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, con un completo desconocido… -

El castaño quiso protestar, pero el toque de queda que se escuchó por todo el campus lo hizo reaccionar, siempre había sido responsable con sus obligaciones y no empezaría a flaquear a este nivel de su vida.

- Antes de irme, ¿podría decirme su nombre? – preguntó esperanzado el chiquillo

- No me da la gana presentarme contigo, después de todo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que nos volvamos a encontrar? Y ni se te ocurra volver a venir aquí solo para tratar de hablar conmigo de nuevo o algo tonto como eso… Eres tan fácil de leer – eleva su diestra para masajearse las sienes - ¿Qué esperas? –

- ¿Usted no vendrá a clases? – atinó a cuestionar con mucha torpeza, sin encontrar argumentos para imponerse ante aquel hombre y hacer su voluntad al prometer que vendría de todos modos

- Es cosa que no te importa, ahora muévete o te muevo a patadas, Eren Jaeger –

- So-solo una cosa más… - hizo una pausa al no saber cómo referirse al hombre de cabello negro - ¿Podría decirme como llego a la facultad de educación física? –

- Esta es la facultad de psicología – guarda un pequeño silencio – Solo tienes que bajar de este edificio y atravesar 3 facultades antes de llegar a la de educación física, no tiene ningún pierde – desviando su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia el horizonte – No puedo creer que hayas sido tan idiota como para olvidar como regresar a tu facultad –

- ¡Ya se lo dije que ni siquiera sé como llegué aquí! – exclamó con suma vergüenza, sentía tal que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuánto elevó su tono de voz – Es decir… Muchas gracias y… ¡Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo y al fin pueda saber su nombre! –

Antes de que el aludido pudiera objetar, Eren empezó a correr para entrar de nuevo al edificio en pos de encontrar el rumbo de nuevo a su facultad. El misterioso pelinegro solo se quedó unos minutos más en la misma posición de reflexión antes de hacer lo mismo con un paso más lento.

- Eren Jaeger, ¿eh? Qué descaro… -

Apretujó los puños y al ingresar al edificio cerró la azotea de un portazo, como si con ello hubiera liberado un cúmulo de emociones perfectamente retenidas hasta ese instante… Y de repente esos orgullosos ojos azul ártico parecieron perder un poco de brillo y la frialdad de la que se vanagloriaban, solo por un momento claro está.

-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto un confundido pero abrumadoramente feliz y entusiasta Eren corría casi el mismo trayecto que lo hubo enviado hacia la azotea del edificio de psicología pero con el fin de retornar a su facultad, nuevamente se esforzaba en eludir las efigies de los transeúntes mas su consciente estaba más enfocado en una sola cosa: aquel misterioso pelinegro que recién había conocido.

- Me pregunto cómo se llamará y qué edad tendrá… Sé que es mayor que yo, ¿pero qué tanto? ¿Estará en segundo año? Tal vez en tercero… ¡Sería terrible si estuviera en su último año o algo así! –

Ni siquiera podía reparar en la forma en la que estaba hablando, realmente parecía una adolescente perdidamente enamorada.

- Lo que más me intriga es que… su voz sonaba tan familiar para mí, como si la hubiera escuchado tantas veces antes. Aun solo pensándolo siento… mucha calidez – menciona bajo, desacelerando al notar que ya estaba en los terrenos de su facultad - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Hablo como si estuviera perdidamente enamorado de él… No tengo nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales ni nada pero… Vamos, lo acabo de conocer… -

- ¿A quién acabas de conocer, Eren? –

La voz de Mikasa lo sacó de sus pensamientos con mucha violencia, sin que ella lo deseara obviamente. El castaño no pudo si no sonrojarse de forma notable y abrupta, emitiendo una pequeña risa nerviosa ante la expresión de intriga de su amiga de la infancia.

- A-ah, Mikasa, esperaba encontrarte en el salón de clases… - comenta con torpeza el ojiverde al no saber qué responder ante su cuestión – No me digas que te has saltado la clase por venir a buscarme… Sabes que eso no está bien –

- Sí y no. Lo que pasa es que el maestro todavía no llega así que aproveché para salir a buscarte – inquirió la fémina de cabello negro – Luces muy agitado, Eren. ¿Te pasó algo mientras estabas a solas? –

La preocupación de Mikasa no se hizo esperar, sus ojos oscuros se plantaron en los verdes del castaño mientras sus manos se postraban sobre sus hombros, exigiendo una urgente explicación por parte del recién llegado.

- No me pasó nada, descuida – respondió, un poco más repuesto al dejar de divagar en su encuentro anterior – Solo estaba un poco absorto, me encontré con un chico bastante misterioso cuando estaba explorando, ni siquiera quiso decirme su nombre pero… En verdad siento que es una persona muy agradable, algo raro, pero agradable –

- ¿En serio? – La chica se relajó al escuchar tal explicación – Que raro que no te haya dicho su nombre… ¿tú no le diste el tuyo, verdad? –

- A-ah, en realidad… Si lo hice, Mikasa. ¡Pero el luce como una buena persona, no creo que haya nada de malo! – se anticipó antes de que su "hermana" empezara a sermonearlo o, peor aún, intentara sacarle información sobre aquel misterioso chico para buscarlo

- No le des tu nombre a extraños, Eren, uno nunca sabe… - ella liberó un largo suspiro, tratando de olvidar el asunto al notar la incomodidad del castaño – Vamos a clases y luego hablamos al respecto, ¿está bien? –

El castaño asintió efusivamente, aliviado de que la pelinegra esta vez conservara cierta compostura. Sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que las palabras de su "hermana" le recordaban al enigmático diálogo que profirió el desconocido ojiazul.

_Suena… como si tuviera que cuidarme de todos a partir de ahora._

* * *

Les gusto? no les gusto? Qué le pasa a María? No sé! xD... Perdón, soy una chica algo espontanea y rayo en lo absurdo a veces... Nuevamente reitero mis disculpas por no responder a sus revs, en cuanto se termine de subir esta cosa respondo like a true motherf*cker xD lo prometo! Mientras, dejen otros sensuales comentarios para este capitulo... ¡me encanta estar enterada de la opinion de mis lectores!

Un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y mucha inspiración! Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, mis vidas!


	4. Cap, 3 - Tal vez estoy imaginando cosas

Ohayo gozaimasu desuuu~ ¿cómo están? Espero que bien xD! Nyan, les gustó el capítulo pasado? Espero que sí! *-* lo recuerda? no lo recuerda? creo que eso se resolverá con este nuevo capítulo hurray *-*!

Gracias corazones por todos sus revs y apoyo xD a Elle le gusta recibir revs, aunque sean de tomatazos desho *u*! No importa, simplemente me da gusto saber que hay gente a la que le agrada la historia desu xD ok ya...~ mucho choro, apenas termine de publicar este cap y respondo a sus asombrosos revs señores y señoritas * parpadeo parpapdeo * ;D

Disclaimer:

- Shingeki no Kyojin, su historia y personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Todo el créditos se lo lleva el gran Hajime Isayama que me tortura haciendome esperar por un maldito mes por saber que sigue en el manga D: oh damn you, Isayama... xD no mentira, lo amo con todo mi corazón *u* pero lo amaría más si hace que Eren y Rivaille se queden juntos y vivan felices por siempre, tii * corazoncitos gaes *. Bueno esta historia es mera ficción, no planeo lucrar con ella ni mucho menos, solo me encanta escribir para los fans de la serie, después de todo también yo lo soy ;D!

Advertencia:

- Esta es una historia de género yaoi, es decir, muestra de forma explícita la relación amorosa de dos hombres. Si no te gusta, no leas, en serio... D: no sabes lo desagradable que es leer comentarios de haters cuando una está aqui simplemente dando rienda suelta a su inspiración.

- Así mismo, la pareja principal es RivaEren/ErenRiva. Si no te agrada la pareja, por favor, retirate de mi fiction D: yo los amo a ellos y mi sueño es que tengan muchos bebés hermosos y viajen por el mundo juntos, compartiendo su vida *-* uwah... * fangirlea con eso * xD

Antes de que se me olvide, el comienzo de este capítulo es... digamosle una compensación por haberlos dejado tantos días sin el capítulo pasado. Dirán " Elle no mames eso ya paso weeee e_e " pero como el capítulo pasado ya estaba hecho, no quise modificarlo insertandole de ultimo momento lo que van a leer a continuación, así que por eso deje mi "compensación" en este. ¡Espero que les guste mucho! A mi editora le fascinó, pero es mi editora y no le pago lo suficiente, así que pudo haberme dicho eso para contentarme y nada más (?) xD

Ahora si, ¡disfruten el capítulo! *u*

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Tal vez estoy imaginando cosas**

- Sargento… ¿entonces tienes que irte justo en estas fechas? –

Musitó cierto castaño de ojos verdes con un tono tembloroso de voz, sonaba como si estuviera falto de aliento. Y no era para menos, estando jadeando tan constantemente como lo hacía en ese instante sin duda alguna gastaba cada bocanada de aire que tomaba al respirar tan dificultosamente.

- Son órdenes de Erwin, sabes que no puedo hacer nada cuando se trata de él – responde un hombre de cabello negro y estatura baja cual yace encima del ojiverde, ambos estando encima de un cómodo y amplio lecho – Pero estaré aquí antes de que sea tu maldito cumpleaños, así que deja de hacer esa cara de perro triste, mocoso –

- ¿En serio? Pero… está muy próximo, ¿estás seguro de que llegarás a tiempo, sargento? – Tragando saliva con suma pesadez – Sa-Sargento Rivaille… ¡Ahh! Ahí no… E-es demasiado… -

- Sigues pareciendo una quinceañera aun cuando estás en la víspera de tu maldita mayoría de edad… - suelta con molestia y burla a la vez al tiempo que su diestra se movía magistralmente contra la despierta entrepierna del menor – Y por supuesto que estoy seguro, mocoso de mierda. Falta todavía un maldito mes para tu cumpleaños, no es como si fuera a irme al otro lado del planeta… -

El cuerpo debajo suyo se cimbró por completo, a pesar de que básicamente en cada oportunidad que había tenían sexo cual si fueran dos adolescentes dando rienda suelta a su instinto, lo cual es verdadero solo para uno de ellos, Eren no conseguía acostumbrarse a los toques lascivos y precisos del mayor entre los dos.

- Eso lo sé, sargento pero… ¿por qué no puedo ir yo también en esta misión? – Gimió de puro placer, saliendo un pequeño hilo de saliva de la comisura derecha de sus labios - ¿Acaso no… se supone que debo estar cerca de ti, Rivaille? –

- Si, pero Hanji solicitó que te quedaras aquí porque acaba de idear un experimento más y quiere que seas su sujeto de pruebas… - su siniestra se concentra en lidiar con los amarres complejos de su uniforme, pareciéndoles sumamente desesperantes en ese preciso instante – Has aprendido a controlar casi a la perfección tu "estado titán", así que no hay mejor sujeto de pruebas además de ti, Eren… Tsk, estúpidas correas… -

El menor no pudo evitar soltar una risa al notar la frustración de su amante al tratar de desnudarlo a prontitud. Rivaille lo notó y apretujó su entrepierna en respuesta a ello, logrando hacer que Eren liberase un gemido que se debatía entre el dolor y el placer.

- A-ahh… Creo que entiendo en ese caso… Además no es como si pudiera hacer algo, ya está decidido después de todo, ¿no? – sin poder controlarse más, a pesar de que su superior le había dicho tajantemente que lo dejara hacer a él todo el trabajo, empezó a ayudarle en su tarea de quitarse su uniforme – En ese caso… Sé que no necesitas que te lo diga pero… ¡no te retengas de hacerme lo que quieras, sargento! – Exclamó, ruborizándose con violencia por tan vergonzosa oración que había salido de sus propios labios – Ya que… no sé cuánto tiempo vas a estar ausente, y estoy seguro de que voy a extrañarte mucho… ¡Quiero que me toques y me hagas tuyo tanto o más que siempre, por favor! –

Rivaille lo observó con una expresión indescifrable mientras arqueaba una ceja de forma pronunciada. Liberó una pequeña risa y movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo para afirmar.

- Como bien dices, no es como si hiciera falta que me lo dijeras… Es más, ¿quién te dio la autorización para "ordenarme"? Además de desvestirte por tu cuenta… -

- Lo siento, sargento es que… -

- Ya no digas nada, mocoso… me distraes de lo que quiero hacerte –

Al ver que Eren iba a replicar algo más, el poseedor de orbes azul ártico selló los labios ajenos en un fogoso beso, aprovechando dicha unión de sus bocas para meter su lengua y explorar su cálida cavidad. Al tiempo el menor se despidió por fin de sus ropajes hasta que su desnudez fue completa, acomodándose Rivaille entre sus largas y ya torneadas piernas.

- De hecho tengo pensado… poseerte como pides, pero eso solo hará que me extrañes demasiado, mocoso idiota… Justo lo que quiero –

Diciendo tales palabras se arrodilló un momento, contemplando aquel impaciente muchacho que parecía perdido en el placer que solo el sargento sabía otorgarle, a la par que éste removía lo necesario para dejar su miembro erecto al descubierto y sin miramientos frotarlo contra la palpitante entrada del moreno.

- P-por favor, Rivaille… T-tómame… N-no, quiero decir… - temblando al sentir mayor presión en su ano - ¿p-podrías tomarme?... Te lo suplico… ¡Te necesito tanto! –

El aludido sonrió de forma tan ligera que el toque de malicia no se notó, no es como si Eren pudiera poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera su ansiedad y calentura crecientes. Sin esperárselo, el castaño recibió aquel falo que se introdujo mediante una firma estocada, solo dándole el beneficio de acostumbrarse a esa intromisión una vez estuvo totalmente dentro de ese pequeño pero muy placentero resquicio de su cuerpo.

- Se siente tan bien… solo tener al sargento dentro… -

No hizo falta nada más que un beso profundo al estilo de Rivaille para que Eren olvidase el dolor primario de ser penetrado, sus caderas se empezaron a mover por sí mismas informando de ese modo silencioso a su superior que podía comenzar con el vaivén. Sin mucha tardanza, el ojiazul se dio a la tarea de moverse de adentro hacia afuera del cuerpo de su amante, deleitando sus oídos con los pequeños gemidos que alcanzaban a escapar de los labios del menor, así como la cadencia de su cuerpo chocando con el más joven.

_No importa lo que pase… ¡Siempre voy a pertenecerte, sargento Rivaille!_

-o-o-o-

Un molesto sonido se hizo escuchar de repente, cortando con el sepulcral silencio que había prevalecido hasta ese instante. Los orbes verdes del castaño, quien hasta ese entonces estaba durmiendo plácidamente, se abrieron de par en par.

- Tengo calor… pero apenas es de mañana – murmura con la voz un tanto apagada al voltear a ver al objeto que había truncado su descanso, su celular – Demasiado calor… Me siento muy… - hace una pequeña pausa, sorprendido - … Raro –

Los orbes del castaño se abrieron totalmente y de inmediato se incorporó parcialmente, colocando una almohada por encima de sus cobijas en la zona de su entrepierna.

- Q-que… Qué vergüenza… - tragó saliva con pesadez, entendiendo el por qué se sentía tan extraño esta mañana – Incluso levantarme me da tanta vergüenza ahora… -

El sonido del golpeteo a la puerta de su habitación no hizo otra cosa más que ponerlo nervioso, oprimiendo con más afán la almohada contra su entrepierna, como si eso fuera a calmar su erección que no parecía tener intenciones de desaparecer… al menos no pronto.

- Eren – la voz de Mikasa se hizo escuchar fuera de su cuarto – Voy a preparar el desayuno para que estés listo en unos 10 minutos a lo mucho, ¿está bien? –

- A-ah, claro… no es como si me demorara mucho en arreglarme, Mikasa – dice mientras ríe de forma nerviosa – Estaré allí en seguida… -

- ¿Está todo bien, Eren? Suenas extraño… - la chica notó el tono "raro" de voz del ojiverde - ¿Dormiste bien? ¿No te sientes enfermo? –

- ¡Cla-claro que no, Mikasa! Es solo que me acabo de despertar y todavía sueno somnoliento… Despreocúpate, no es nada del otro mundo –

- Si tú lo dices… De todos modos cuando bajes me gustaría corroborar que no estás enfermo… -

Eren asintió de forma gutural para luego escuchar con atención a la dama apartarse del umbral de su cuarto, suspirando aliviado mientras trataba de pensar en cualquier tontería con tal de calmar su excitación que prevalecía aunque ya con menos intensidad.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas sueño últimamente?... Me gustaría al menos recordar esta vez… - hace una pausa – Sargento Rivaille… -

El solo pronunciar ese hombre hizo que volviera al mismo estado que cuando despertó, maldiciéndose por estar excitado al solo pronunciar el nombre de una persona que jamás en la vida había conocido. Se maldecía y avergonzaba de sí mismo, definitivamente.

-o-o-o-

Ya un poco más tarde, ese mismo día, Eren decidió separarse de un grupo de chicos más o menos de su misma edad con los que compartía la clase que recién terminaba. Eran muchachos bastante amenos, con caracteres muy diferentes. Por un lado teníamos a una chica rubia atractiva, de estatura algo baja y temple de hielo llamada Annie Leonhardt; luego estaba un chico moreno de considerable altura y aspecto atractivo, Bertholdt Fubar; en seguida de él se encontraba un rubio corpulento, muy masculino, sus facciones eran algo toscas pero su actitud afable lo hacían popular entre el resto de los alumnos, Reiner Braun; a una distancia considerable se ubicaba una muchacha con una cara de pocos amigos, alta, morena, con unas curiosas pecas en la cara, solo se había presentado con el nombre de Ymir, no le gustaba hablar demasiado.

- Claro, nos vemos después Eren… Y cualquier otra duda que tengas, avísame – comentó Reiner, mientras palmeaba con cierto paternalismo la cabeza del joven castaño – Y no olvides que tenemos un trabajo en equipo, ¿de acuerdo? –

- Se nota que aun no me conoces – le espetó el aludido, pero liberó una risa amable – Cuídense mucho todos y espero que te contentes pronto con Christa, Ymir –

La aludida no pudo si no hacer un gesto de amargura ante el comentario del chico, sin duda alguna éste había tocado una fibra sensible. Eren temió por su vida, así que decidió correr para salvaguardar su seguridad. Mikasa se dio cuenta de ello, o más bien percibió algo más en esa huída además de la necesidad de "escapar" de Ymir, quien en realidad no movió un solo músculo en pos del ojiverde.

- Eren está actuando muy raro desde esta mañana… Me pregunto si se molestará si lo sigo de cerca –

Aguardando un poco, antes de perderlo de vista por completo, la chica de cabello negro decidió arrancar carrera para empezar una pequeña persecución con su "hermano", ella era muy sigilosa por lo cual estaba segura de que Eren no la notaría para nada.

- ¿Psicología? No tenemos ningún conocido allí hasta donde sé – fue lo que salió de la boca de la chica con ascendencia asiática al tiempo que no perdía pista del andar de su amigo de la infancia – A menos que… quizás está buscando de nuevo a ese chico del que nos habló hace dos semanas… ¡Eso es! –

Dando con esa conjetura en su mente, Mikasa tuvo nuevos bríos que alentaron su determinación, ¿cuál era la insistencia del moreno en encontrarse con esa persona? Podría ser que haya escapado de esta forma otras veces en los días anteriores sin que se diera cuenta, eso desconcertó un poco a la chica de orbes oscuros. La joven dama continuó con su trayecto, siendo guiada por el de ojos verdes sin que este lo supiera hasta la azotea de uno de los edificios de la facultad antes citada.

- Que extraño… A pesar de que he venido todos los días a buscarlo, no he podido verlo de nuevo –

Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar la jovencita una vez que Eren se hubo quedado quieto a la mitad de la azotea, mirando hacia la nada prácticamente, ella deseaba ver su expresión en ese momento para descifrarlo y sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, no era propicio hacerle saber al muchacho que lo había seguido hasta ese lugar.

- Estoy seguro de que me encontré con un chico pelinegro de ojos azules el primer día de clases… - extendió sus brazos, nuevamente una fuerte brisa acariciaba el cuerpo del muchacho, regalándole una ficticia y a su vez muy real sensación de libertad – A pesar de que vengo a buscarlo aquí en cada oportunidad, no he dado con su presencia ni una sola vez… -

Mikasa escuchaba con atención, sintiendo aquella pequeña ventisca jugar con sus cabellos, agradeciendo el traer la bufanda que el castaño le obsequió en su gris infancia. Una nueva oración pronunciada por el susodicho interrumpió en el reinante sonido del viento colándose en sus orejas y haciendo vibrar sus tímpanos.

- Tal vez estoy imaginando cosas – dijo con tono vacilante – ¿Y si jamás me encontré con ese muchacho?, después de todo ni siquiera me dio un nombre o algo así como para buscarlo en esta facultad –

La espectadora aguardó, aun cuando moría de ganas de ir al alcance del muchacho para escucharlo y tal vez consolarlo, su corazón le decía que ello era lo que necesitaba su "hermano".

- Pero esa conversación, aunque fue extraña, me pareció muy real… Además del frío de sus ojos y su voz… - hizo un silencio – Su voz, murmurando mi nombre… y esa sed, al verlo sentía una terrible sed pero… no era una sed común, era algo muy diferente, una sed de algo relativo a él…-

Trémula, la joven de rasgos asiáticos decidió al fin romper con el silencio y acercarse a Eren, sentía una fuerte ansiedad carcomiendo su razón al escuchar a su amigo de la infancia hablando con ese tono enigmático bañado de cierta tristeza… y, por qué no decirlo, decepción, una muy palpable decepción.

- Rivaille… - con mucha claridad escuchó esa palabra escapando de los labios del castaño – Ese nombre… me parece tan familiar, al igual que ese muchacho mayor… -

Los brazos de Eren se estiraron un poco más, pareciera un ave aprendiz queriendo emprender el vuelo. La chica pudo inferir que el ojiverde estaba demasiado sumido en una especie de visión y aprovechó ello no solo para acercarse a él, sino también para postrarse delante de su efigie. Su expresión denotó sorpresa al apreciar el rostro del chiquillo: sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados, su expresión era muy tranquila, acentuada por una sonrisa hermosa y tenue.

- Sargento, ven por mí, para recorrer el mundo como nos prometimos aquella vez… - su sonrisa se ensanchó – Sargento Rivaille… -

Los ojos del joven se abrieron y contempló a su "hermana" justo delante de él, sintiendo su rostro calentarse debido a que la sangre se aglomeró de golpe en sus mejillas. Instintivamente su cuerpo tembló, mientras su cerebro procesaba la situación y repartía una incómoda sensación de vergüenza en la consciencia del castaño.

- ¿Otra vez ese nombre, Eren? – Musitó la chica, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de celos, como nunca antes había sentido desde que tiene uso de la razón - ¿Estás seguro de que no conoces a ese tal "sargento Rivaille"? –

- Mikasa, ¿de qué estás hablando? Sé que es raro que esté aquí y todo, también es raro que tú estés justamente aquí conmigo – una de sus cejas se arqueó, desapareciendo la vergüenza de a poco al ser reemplazada por una enorme curiosidad – Pero… ¿Mencioné al sargento? Debiste escuchar mal -

- Eren, acabas de decir unas cosas muy extrañas sobre ese sargento… - la chica pelinegra estaba extrañada y sumamente preocupada por su amigo, olvidándose totalmente de la sensación anterior de compulsivos celos – Vámonos de aquí, es mejor estar en nuestra facultad y no dilata en terminarse nuestra hora libre… ¿de acuerdo? –

El de tez trigueña asintió y sin reprochar nada caminó junto con su amiga para entrar al edificio nuevamente. Pero, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase, ni siquiera la siempre aguzada Mikasa, un par de orbes azul ártico observaron aquella rara escena protagonizada especialmente por Eren. El dueño de dichos ojos salió de su escondrijo, la estructura donde estaba el umbral que conducía hacia los adentros del edificio.

- Maldito mocoso de mierda, ¿acaso no sabes atender indicaciones? – Mencionó con cierta molestia – Es mejor si no nos encontramos más, mi presencia solo te inquietaría más de lo que tú mismo te estás inquietando, idiota –

- Dices eso y aun así te sonrojaste cuando dijo esas cosas, Rivaille. Que contradictorio eres, mí estimado amigo y compañero de esta y otras vidas –

Una segunda efigie emergió, colocándose al lado del chico de estatura menuda. Se trataba de una fémina de piel morena, además de ojos y cabellos café oscuro, siendo más alta que el de ojos azules por cierto; portaba unos curiosos googles ajustados a su rostro, como si estuviera por ir a esquiar o a pilotar una aeronave de prueba.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Hanji – respondió Rivaille, dejando escapar un suspiro – Ni recuerdo haber requerido tu presencia aquí, ¿no deberías estar con Erwin? –

- No es como si él me necesitara – comentó, palmeando amistosamente la cabeza de su compañero – Además, quería ver si esta vez sí tenías el coraje de aclararle las cosas y acabar con su suplicio. Eres muy malo con él, Riva –

- Como dije, nadie pidió tu opinión – guardó un silencio y de repente empezó a caminar dispuesto a entrar al edificio tal cual lo habían hecho los dos menores – Démonos prisa, no puedo perderle la pista al niñato ese… Menos cuando parece que "ellos" han empezado a movilizarse –

La mujer asintió al mover su cabeza solamente, acompañando al más bajo hacia el interior de aquella edificación mientras tarareaba una melodía que quizás había escuchado esta misma mañana… o mucho, muchísimo antes, quien sabe.

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaaan~

Elle, ¿por qué en vez de poner Irvin o Irving pones Erwin? You're so dumb, hohoo xD... la razón es porque me gusta como suena Erwin y así es como lo pronuncian los actores de voz y los amados nipones x3. Erwin, Irvin, Irving (creo que este es incorrecto, pero suena cool) es la misma persona xD... para que no haya confusiones o algo así D:

En lo personal, no podía dejar de lado a Hanji. Desde el comienzo del fic la puse a ella para abrir la historia y ahora hace acto de aparición de nuevo, ¡Hanji es de mis personajes favoritos por eso no podía simplemente estar ausente en mi sensual escrito! (?) xD

Y bueno, parece que aclaré algunas dudas pero todavía se respira ese aire de " weeey no entiendo nada D: " ... O eso quiero creer. Y más personajes aparecen, o mai ga(?) ¿qué significara la aparición de estos personajes bien conocidos? ¿qué pasará en adelante? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas como narrador de anime epico? - Lease: Dragon Ball y Pokemon -

¡Por favor, dejen review y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias por su sensual preferencia, amados lectores~!


	5. Capítulo 4 - Después de todo tú y yo

**Hola de nuevo gentecita :'D! Lamento mucho el terriblemente enorme hiatus que me tomé u3u lo que pasa es que tuve una traba con el siguiente capitulo respecto a este y no me atrevía a publicar este que ya tenía hecho desde hace uff! Les cuento que este capitulo practicamente se escribió solo *-*! Me dieron feels de mi segunda pareja favorita de Shingeki no Kyojin y fue de " oh, este cap debe ser de ellos también, definitivamente!" No les digo más para dejarlo a la expectación, ya lo veran ;3!**

**Ahora, para compensar el hiatus enorme que me tomé, publicaré el siguiente capitulo el viernes para que el estreno del último episodio de la serie no me opaque(?) hahahaa ok no xD... espero que, a pesar de que el anime va a terminar... o al menos esta primera temporada - ojo, aun no hay nada asegurado sobre una segunda temporada - sigan aquí conmigo y con los demas fanfics de Shingeki no Kyojin *3* que estoy segura la historia en el manga da para muchísimo más y ojalá, de verdad, ojalá nos den una segunda temporada de esta genialosa serie~ Y bueno, vamos a lo nuestro ~**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, todo es creación del awesome genio Hajime Isayama... que nos tortura al hacer un capítulo por mes... damn you, Isayama ...**

**Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi, es decir, muestra la relación amorosa explícita de dos hombres, si no te gusta este género, por favor, te invito a no leer este fanfic porque odio los comentarios de los haters ;D! Así mismo, este fic es Rivaille x Eren / Eren x Rivaille, por tanto, si no te agrada la pareja te invito también a que no leas este fic -w-... De ahi en fuera, ¡todos son bienvenidos~!**

**Mi editora aprobó esto y el siguiente capitulo así que... Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten~**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Después de todo tú y yo…**

- Pues estoy igual de confundido, Mikasa. Dudo mucho que Eren esté loco, además de que está ya muy mayor como para inventar un "amigo imaginario" o algo parecido. Pensar en un fantasma ya no es descabellado, sin embargo… ¿en plena luz del día? –

Comentaba Armin mientras estaba leyendo un libro bastante grueso sobre un escritorio. La pelinegra estaba frente a él, ocupando un mullido asiento extra que tenía en su habitación.

- No me explico entonces que pasó, Armin. Además hizo cosas muy raras como levantar los brazos, como si quisiera volar o algo así… Me dio la sensación de que Eren tal vez se siente… ¿Aprisionado? –

El aludido clavó sus ojos azulados en los oscuros de su amiga, dejando por un momento su lectura para prestarle el 100% de su atención. Luego se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una afable sonrisa a la chica de ascendencia asiática.

- Vamos a cenar algo para platicar más amenamente, Eren ya debe de estar dormido así que no se dará cuenta del ruido ni del aroma –

Mikasa asintió, quitándose de su asiento para seguir a su amigo hacia la cocina mientras los pensamientos seguían formando una vorágine en su mente. Una vez ambos en aquella zona de la casa que compartían, Armin puso a calentar dos strudel en el horno de microondas, de inmediato el olor del azúcar y de aquel delicioso alimento cocinándose lleno amenamente el sitio, o al menos lo que estaba en torno de ambos amigos.

- ¿Gustas un café? – ofreció en medio de una cuestión el amable rubio

- No soy muy adepta al café, preferiría un té o mejor un vaso de leche fría, muchas gracias –

Pasados algunos cinco minutos a lo mucho ambos estaban comiendo de aquel delicioso postre germano, haciéndose un benévolo silencio cual se rompió cuando el ojiazul tomó la iniciativa de la conversación.

- Me comentaste que Eren dijo cosas raras cuando lo encontraste en la azotea, ¿no? –

- Precisamente, creo que dijo algo como "Sargento, ven por mí, para recorrer el mundo juntos" – respondió con vaga voz, mientras apretujaba ligeramente el vaso de leche fría del cual consumía su contenido, nuevamente la incontenible sensación de celos invadía su mente

- Sabes, Mikasa – murmuró el rubio, y con ello truncó la fuerte y maligna emoción de la chica – hablar de ese hombre que supuestamente no existe, Rivaille… ¿no te da una sensación de nostalgia? –

La chica solo guardó un pequeño silencio, como si estuviera reflexionando profundamente sobre la cuestión proferida por su amigo. Vaciló, prefiriendo tomar un sorbo más de leche hasta la saciedad.

- La verdad, sí. Pero también siento mucha rabia, tristeza y un extraño respeto – argumenta, tomando una servilleta para limpiar los restos de comida y bebida en su fino rostro - ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Armin? –

- Simplemente quería corroborar que no estaba perdiendo la razón, aun cuando es completamente irracional pensar de esa forma sobre un hombre que no existe… O supuestamente no existe – tomó un pequeño sorbo de café negro, deleitando sus sentidos con el aroma tan fuerte de aquella bebida – Quizás… Todos nos estamos volviendo locos –

Ambos rieron, la idea era excéntrica e imposible. La verdad es que estaban preocupados por su amigo de la infancia, después de todo nunca habían visto a Eren de esa forma, ni siquiera en los primeros días en los que se conocieron… cuando "aquello" recién había ocurrido.

- "Recorrer el mundo juntos"… - citó Armin un poco ausente luego de que las risas cesaron - ¡Eso es! Podría ser que ese supuesto sargento fue alguien que conoció durante sus primeros años… Quizás no lo recuerda con claridad porque muchos de los recuerdos de la infancia se pierden, sobre todo después de una experiencia como la que vivió Eren –

- Puede que tengas razón. Tampoco yo recuerdo mucho de lo que viví antes de perderlos a ellos… - añadió con voz analítica la joven de rasgos orientales – Quizás Eren se está esforzando en recordar eso precisamente, ¿no crees? –

- Es solo una teoría, Mikasa, pero no suena a nada alejado de la lógica… Podría ser que ese sargento fuera un familiar o amigo de los padres de Eren. No lo sé… -

Los dos jóvenes hicieron otro silencio, si bien esa teoría parecía tener mucha solidez y explicarse por sí misma, no daba razón a por qué ambos experimentaban las sensaciones que describieron previamente. Mientras tanto, a un costado del umbral que conectaba la cocina con el resto del interior de la casa, cierto castaño de ojos verdes escuchaba sigilosamente la conversación con mucha atención, meditando realmente la posibilidad de que esa teoría a la cual habían llegado sus amigos de la infancia pudiera haber dado en el clavo respecto al misterio de esa persona supuesta, el sargento Rivaille.

- "Aunque eso no explicaría porque… me produce también algo de excitación pronunciar ese nombre" – pensó, sintiendo un fuerte calor en sus mejillas producto de la acumulación repentina de sangre en su faz.

-o-o-o-

Era la tarde del día siguiente, usualmente Eren Jaeger estaría en su trabajo de medio tiempo con el cual cubría sus gastos vitalicios y escolares. Sin embargo decidió pedir un permiso especial a su superior, el cual por suerte le fue concedido ya que el castaño no solía fallar en sus obligaciones. Y allí estaba él, caminando entre callejuelas inusualmente vacías; si bien aun no era la hora en la que los adultos salían de sus trabajos y los estudiantes terminaban sus actividades extra-curriculares, al menos debía haber algo de gente transitando. La razón de esa rara tranquilidad es que el chico de ojos verdes se encontraba en un sitio muy apartado de la metrópoli, uno que usualmente está muy callado y tiene ese aire lúgubre que te roba los ánimos inmediatamente… los alrededores de un cementerio.

- Perdónenme por haber venido sin avisar… -

Su voz se perdió como una débil corriente de viento en la maleza, nadie era capaz de escucharlo después de todo. Solo se detuvo en una florería cercana al umbral del cementerio para hacerse de dos ramos de flores, ambos de rosas rojas y blancas. Después ingreso a aquel funesto sitio, caminando como si estuviera en una especie de pequeño trance o no necesitara ver sus pasos pues conocía el camino de memoria.

- Me pregunto… ¿qué me dirían ambos si estuvieran con vida? Siento como si de repente estuviera rodeado de misterio… Como si desconociera mi propia vida –

Sus pasos se detuvieron ante un par de lápidas. Eren se cimbró, pero se mantuvo firme y sereno a pesar del amargo momento. Con mucho cuidado dejó los ramos al pie de ambas piedras esculpidas y esbozó una tenue sonrisa, tocando con sus manos aquellas frías estructuras.

- No sé si están enterados, pero últimamente me han pasado cosas algo extrañas – soltó una pequeña risa – No recuerdo lo que sueño, pero me despierto pensando en un tal sargento Rivaille y la verdad no entiendo por qué… No estoy seguro de haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre –

Guardó silencio, sentándose sobre la húmeda superficie, realmente no le importaba ensuciarse en ese instante.

- Mikasa y Armin dijeron que podía ser alguien que conocí cuando era muy pequeño… - suspiró amargamente – Pero no puedo recordar mucho de ese entonces en verdad, solo algunas cosas que pasé junto a ustedes y… muy vagamente en realidad –

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y soltó un largo suspiro lastimero, recorriendo con sus manos el fresco césped, su expresión adoptó un dejo de tristeza con el cual podría cualquiera sentirse familiarizado pese a no saber el trasfondo de esa expresión.

- También conocí a un chico muy misterioso, pero solo lo vi una vez y por más que lo he buscado simplemente no aparece… Es algo bajo, de cabello negro y ojos azul, muy azul – su sonrisa regresó al dibujar en su mente la figura del hombre sobre el cual hablaba – Frío pero… había algo en él que me agradaba mucho. ¿Ustedes si me creen, verdad? Que en verdad conocí a alguien así y… Solo debo seguir buscando –

Quizás en ese momento, como en muchos otros previamente, deseó que el que sus padres se hubieran ido de ese modo del mundo terrenal hubiera sido un sueño… saber que estaban vivos, poder platicarles esa clase de cosas y escuchar una respuesta, sentir una palmada de apoyo… ¡Algo, aun si era lo más mínimo! Y solo faltó que esa clase de pensamiento surcara por su mente para dejarse vencer y llorar a raudales. Llevó uno de sus antebrazos a la altura de sus ojos para no verse, a su parecer, tan miserable al descargar toda su tristeza con traicioneras lágrimas, apretujando el puño que seguía sobre el verde y fresco pasto.

- Si tan solo no hubiera sido un crío inútil… quizás los tres estaríamos juntos, ¿no es así? – golpeó con ese puño fuerte el suelo cuidado del panteón – Si hubiera podido hacer algo más que gimotear y esconderme… aun estarías aquí, mamá, regañándome por haber faltado al trabajo y cuestionándome si es una buena idea estudiar realmente educación física… Tal vez tú, padre, le dirías suaves pero firmes palabras para a fin de cuentas apoyarme y decir que respetabas mi decisión… -

Rió mientras proyectaba esa inexistente escena en su mente. Eren era muy pequeño cuando sus padres fallecieron, por tanto no los conocía lo suficiente para saber si en verdad ese sería el escenario real por el que pasaría si ambos estuvieran con vida… Sin embargo, en medio del sabor agridulce de esa ilusión, no pudo si no disfrutar de una extraña calidez a pesar de seguir llorando sin parecer tener un fin próximo ese llanto.

- Todo lo que puedo hacer es vivir por ustedes, ya que para eso me dieron la vida… -

Flexionó sus piernas para abrazarse a ellas, quedándose en un silencio denso que solo fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos cercanos. Apenas y levantó la mirada, notando dos figuras masculinas caminando cerca una de la otra, colocándose frente a una lápida. Quizás lo más curioso es que solo uno de ellos se postró tal como lo hizo Eren, al nivel de la estructura de piedra, mientras el otro estaba a su lado, palmeando su espalda y apoyándolo moralmente.

- Quizás hubiera sido mejor no venir a solas… Mikasa y Armin saben cómo murieron mis padres y todo, sin embargo… jamás les he pedido que vengan conmigo, ni me he sentido cómodo al pensar en eso –

Aunque no estaban precisamente cerca, la presencia de un extraño en una zona donde podía ser escuchado lo hizo cesar en su desahogo. De todas formas se quedó un rato así, observando las inscripciones en las lápidas de sus padres.

- Ojalá esté haciendo las cosas bien para que estén orgullosos y tranquilos en El Cielo, mamá y papá –

Se quedó un rato más, aprovechando la tranquilidad y el que había dejado escapar sus emociones contenidas, acariciando el pasto creciente sobre las fosas tapadas donde descansaban eternamente sus padres. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero la noche hacia acto de aparición para el momento en el que Eren se puso en pie para irse a su casa. Palmeó su pantalón para quitarse los restos de tierra y vegetación en él hasta que estuvo seguro de que quedaba el mínimo, otra vez esa manía de cuidar su pulcritud que no se explicaba. Terminando aquello procedió a marcharse, mas pudo ver algo que llamó un poco su atención, de los dos muchachos que había visto antes solamente uno quedaba todavía frente a una de las tantas lápidas del cementerio. Arqueó una ceja en un gesto de extrañeza, ¿había estado tan absorto que no escuchó cuando el otro chico dejó de acompañar al que todavía reposaba? Dejó de lado el pensamiento e iba a retirarse, pero observó que aquel solitario hombre se puso en pie y al hacerlo Eren sintió cierta familiaridad con esa efigie a la que nunca antes había visto, por supuesto. El extraño parecía compartir el sentimiento, pues frenó en seco su partida, dudó y al tiempo se acercó hacia donde el castaño de ojos verdes seguía de pie. No pasó mucho antes de que ambos se encontraran a una prudente distancia, era gracioso pero el moreno sentía que deseaba hablar de todo y a la vez de nada con aquel extraño hombre.

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, niñato? – rompió el silencio al fin esa figura extraña, hombre de cabello castaño claro y finos ojos cuyos irises eran de tonalidad marrón claro – No estoy de humor ahora para lidiar con críos como tú –

- ¿Uh? Yo no tengo ningún problema en realidad, ni tienes por qué hablarme en ese tono… - el castaño tuvo un pequeño ataque de ira, uno muy mínimo pero espontáneo – Eres tú el que viene a buscar líos conmigo al parecer –

- Yo no soy el que se queda mirando como lelo a extraños que solo vienen a dar el pésame, estúpido –

- ¿Qué? ¿Solo cruzamos miradas por un maldito momento y aun así me reclamas de ese modo…? – la presencia de ese chico lo estaba haciendo sentir una rabia y a su vez una inexplicable compasión – Por cierto, ¿no venías acompañado? –

El de ojos marrones se quedó sin palabras, fue como si aquella inocente pregunta le hubiese robado su amargo humor y lo hubiera cambiado por una depresión enorme. Eren solo observó sin ser capaz de insistir o retirar la pregunta, aun menos de irse de forma tan enigmática.

- Ve al oculista, niñato. Yo vine SOLO a este lugar –

- ¿Solo? Pero si yo te vi con otro chico a tu lado… y estaba consolándote cuando te arrodillaste frente a esa lápida de antes… -

- Oye, no estoy para bromas pesadas. No había nadie conmigo para consolarme, siempre ha sido así desde hace casi 3 años… ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué le estoy diciendo estás cosas a un extraño como tú! –

- Pero si yo lo vi… era más o menos de tu estatura y tenía el cabello negro… -

- ¡Que te dejes de bromas! – lo empujó con la intención de tumbarlo, pero solo lo hizo trastabillar – Maldición… No le veo lo divertido a jugar con el dolor de alguien que perdió a una persona tan importante… -

- ¡Yo también he perdido gente importante para mí! ¡Por supuesto que no me metería con algo tan delicado y mucho menos con un extraño! – Su ceño se frunció, empezaba a molestarse ante la hostilidad del otro pese a que él solo quería ser amable - … Lo siento, creo que yo tampoco estoy de buen humor después de todo –

El de cabello más claro relajó un poco sus defensas, soltando un suspiro antes de voltear hacia otro lado.

- Supongo que no me queda más que asumir que viste a Marco… - murmuró en un volumen audible para el chico ojiverde – Así como yo vi a tus padres hace un momento, reconfortándote mientras estabas sobre sus tumbas –

- ¿Qué tú qué…? – El moreno se asustó, pero la ausencia de algún atisbo de falsedad en aquellos ojos marrones solo lo hizo corroborar que decía la verdad - ¿Marco era tú…? –

- Novio. Marco era mi pareja y también mi mejor amigo… No quiero contarle a un extraño nada, ni tengo necesidad de hacerlo –

- Eren Jaeger, ese es mi nombre. No me cuentes nada, de todos modos tampoco estoy dispuesto a contarte mis cosas… ¿tú eres…? –

- Jean Kirschtein – respondió sin buen modo, aunque por lo menos carente de la misma hostilidad de antes – Tu nombre me parece bastante familiar, niñato… ¡Además de que me da rabia de solo verte! Pero no sé por qué… -

- Creo que algo así me ocurre a mí… me dan ganas de golpearte, pero no entiendo la razón si apenas nos conocemos –

Jean rió suavemente, Eren también lo hizo, ¿qué clase de persona se presentaría de ese modo? En un cementerio, vociferando y teniendo inexplicables deseos de golpear al otro.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, niñato. Se hace tarde y el transporte ya debe estar por saturarse… ¡Menuda suerte que este cementerio quede tan lejos de mi casa! – Musitó, gruñendo bajo – Diría que me dio gusto conocerte, pero tu cara me pone de mal humor –

- Realmente eres un hombre bastante honesto… - soltó mientras liberaba una pequeña risa – Pero puedo decir lo mismo, me pones de mal humor… Aunque también me agradas, de alguna manera –

- Sí, sí, lo que digas. Dudo mucho que nos encontremos de nuevo pero… ¡Nos vemos, niñato! –

Jean partió por su propio rumbo mientras Eren tomó el recorrido hacia su casa con un poco más de calma. Sin duda alguna, aquel encuentro tan poco común le había devuelto algo de humor y el haberse desahogado también ayudó bastante. Pasados unos momentos, luego de haber salido del cementerio, el celular del castaño sonó anunciando que había recibido un mensaje de texto; el chico se dedicó a deambular mientras le respondía al remitente, que era Mikasa denotando su jamás ausente preocupación por él, eso le hizo soltar una suave y afable risa.

-o-o-o-

No muy lejos del castaño había una efigie de complexión fuerte, pero menuda, y cabello negro azabache siguiéndolo desde una prudente distancia para alguien que no quiere ser notado.

- Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá dicho el mocoso al estar a solas en ese lugar –

Traía en una mano un aparto de pequeño tamaño muy parecido a un celular, disimulándolo al estar dicha extremidad parcialmente introducida, junto con aquel artilugio, en uno de los bolsillos de un pantalón de mezclilla que portaba. El sonido repentino proveniente de éste lo hizo salir de su pequeña ensoñación, pulsando un botón e introduciéndolo en seguida totalmente al bolsillo, usando su mano ahora libre para acomodar de manera inusual su camisa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Erwin? –

El pelinegro asintió, enfocando sus fríos ojos en la figura del castaño que estaba por meterse a un acceso subterráneo justo para tomar el tren.

- No he dejado de vigilarlo. El que nos topáramos fue una casualidad y asumo la responsabilidad al haberle dirigido la palabra luego de encontrarnos… Pero no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo –

Rivaille bajó con cuidado las mismas escaleras que Eren, procurando que la distancia entre ambos se mantuviera constante, su mirada solo se mantenía atenta a los movimientos del joven adulto, no había un segundo en el que se permitiera relajar la vigilancia hacia aquel chico. Su ceja derecha se arqueó, pero solo un instante, volviendo a su temple usual.

- Entendido, si eso es lo que tú crees que es mejor para él, no me queda otra opción… Bien, nos encontraremos allí, Erwin –

Nuevamente su mano se introdujo en su bolsillo, justo donde estaba aquel aparato comunicador para pulsar otro botón. Suspiró denotando cierta inconformidad, y a su vez en su rostro se formó una débil sonrisa.

- De todos modos tarde que temprano iba a ocurrir, Eren Jaeger… - guardó silencio un momento, pasando saliva con algo de pesadez – Después de todo tú y yo todavía tenemos algo pendiente de "aquella vez", mocoso… -

* * *

**Asi es, señores D: JeanMarco MarcoJean es mi segunda pareja favorita de la serie ;A; y no es que tenga nada en contra del Jeanmin, son lindos pero... god, el amor de Marco y de Jean para mi es algo sagrado ;^; no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, Jean lo sigue mencionando y extrañando en la serie... that's why I ship them sooooooo hard ;/D**

**Dejen sus sensuales reviews, por favor, tratare de responder a mis pendientes xD por cierto D;! Nuevamente una disculpa por toda la tardanza con este capitulo, me prometo a mi misma y a ustedes ponerme más seria con este bebito que no quiero que termine pronto o3ó ... asi que, si me disculpan, iré a latiguer a mi cerebro xD ~**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo... Au revoir~**


	6. Capítulo 5 - ¡Eres tú!

**Y heme aquí, como lo prometí! XD Lamento mucho haberme demorado para publicarlo, aunque bueno, nunca dije la hora ;3 así que espero no sea una hora inadecuada para ustedes, mis amados lectores... ¡Me da gusto que este capitulo pasado haya recibido tan buena respuesta por parte suya! Y me disculpo por no responder a los reviews pero... en breve explicaré mis razones para eso y otras cosas~**

**Primero que nada, el sensual disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin, así como sus personajes y su trama no me pertenecen. Todos es obra del asombroso Hajime Isayama. Si la serie fuera mía... oh god, trataría de como Levi y Eren retozan por todas partes... y de matar titanes, claro... pero más sobre Eren y Levi retozando(?).**

**Advertencia: Este fanfic tiene contenido yaoi, es decir, muestra la relación amorosa EXPLICITA entre dos hombres. Si no eres adepto de este género, por favor, te invito a abandonar la lectura ;3. De igual forma, la pareja principal de este fanfic es RivaEren/ErenRiva, de tal manera que si la pareja no te agrada entonces también te invito a ti a dejar la lectura.**

**Ahora si, explicación sensual~ Ando ocupada con algunos "asuntos importantes" y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de escribir el siguiente capitulo a este... Pero mínimo ya se como va a empezar(?) Así que me tardaré un poquis para subir el siguiente cap, pero prometo que no pasa de una semana... Igual no quiero publicar inmediatamente acabe la serie anime de Shingeki no Kyojin u3u... van a andar todos chipis por eso y tal vez no disfruten bien la lectura.**

**Y bueno, los dejo con capitulo... ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - ¡Eres tú!**

- ¿Era realmente necesario hacer algo tan vergonzoso, Hanji? –

- ¡Por supuesto que es necesario, Eren! De hecho es algo rutinario para todos los soldados, pues estamos en riesgo de no volver en alguna de las expediciones futuras… ¡Así que eso resulta una medida preventiva totalmente justificada! –

Alegremente caminaban esas dos efigies de cabello castaño, una de ojos verdes y la otra de ojos marrón oscuro. Había pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que el sargento Rivaille partió junto con el resto de la división de operaciones especiales, todos ellos hábiles pero aun inexpertos, hacia una misión de la cual Eren tenía completo desconocimiento.

- Tranquilo, muchacho, Rivaille volverá pronto – lo consoló la líder del departamento de investigación dentro de las mismas tropas, palmeando fraternamente su espalda - ¡Además de que el enano es hueso muy duro de roer, aun para los excéntricos! –

- Si, eso lo sé… el sargento es magnífico, todo un genio pero… Supongo que es normal que me preocupe – dijo en un débil murmullo – Por cierto, Hanji, ¿han resultado los experimentos conmigo? –

La chica esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando el menor la cuestionó sobre ello, Eren supo de inmediato la gravedad de su falta y estaba dispuesto a apresurar el paso para "salvarse" de lo que estaba por venir mas la líder de división alcanzó a tomarle la muñeca antes de que se apartara demasiado.

- ¿En serio quieres que te cuente, Eren…? –

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder, Hanji lo llevó a prisa consigo hasta su estudio, prácticamente desbalagando el cuerpo del castaño en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras ella presurosa ocupaba el asiento detrás de dicho inmueble, apoyando los codos en el mismo y la cabeza en sus manos, adoptando una expresión muy soñadora y entusiasta.

- Al parecer ha dado buenos resultados hasta ahora, Eren – sonríe apaciblemente – El administrarte relajantes en dosis muy pequeñas ha ayudado a que puedas controlarte mejor al transformarte en titán –

- Pero si ya era capaz de controlarme, Hanji… Aunque bueno, esta vez siento que me costó menos trabajo que siempre –

- Precisamente es por eso que el experimento está siendo exitoso en ti. Incluso tu cansancio físico se ha reducido desde la primera vez, ¿no es cierto? Si bien tu resistencia ha aumentado con los años de entrenamiento y… "otras actividades" – soltando una risa pícara – Incluso con esas circunstancias todavía era difícil para ti controlarte y aumentar tu rendimiento en tu "modo titán" –

Eren se ruborizó por las insinuaciones de su superiora, volteando incluso en otra dirección para evitar cruzar miradas con ella.

- ¿Entonces el propósito de este experimento es el probar que el tener calmantes ayuda a que me controle? – Cuestionó de forma obvia, la verdad todavía estaba algo perdido al pensar en el objeto de todo ello

- Sí, eso es correcto, Eren – inquirió la mayor, cambiando su expresión a una más seria – Pero también hay una teoría que deseo comprobar respecto a tu transformación –

El menor entre los dos adoptó una seria expresión de perplejidad cuando su superiora respondió, empezaba a entender por qué la insistencia del sargento respecto a que se quedara con Hanji en vez de acompañarlo en su misión.

- Hay dos cosas que hasta ahora he visto que necesitas para transformarte: Causarte dolor y un objetivo en mente, desde lo más simple hasta lo más vital – la chica hizo una pequeña pausa, cerrando sus ojos y adoptando una expresión más serena y profunda – Sin embargo, a partir de que ocurrió tu incidente con la cuchara y el hecho de que los calmantes te estén ayudando en tu transformación en vez de perjudicarte me hace pensar… que realmente no necesitas causarte dolor para concretar tu transformación –

Eren escuchó atentamente, recordando aquel incidente hace casi 3 años cuando recién había entrado en la legión de reconocimiento a la par que arquea una ceja cuando aquella mujer de ojos marrón concluyó el diálogo anterior.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Cuestionó bastante intrigado – Pero, ¿por qué has pensado en eso, Hanji? Es decir… Cuando aquel titán me tragó, naturalmente no tenía idea de que podía transformarme. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo como lo hice… Pero ha funcionado casi todo el tiempo desde aquel entonces, me refiero a morderme la mano con fuerza –

- Lo sé, y no cuestiono la efectividad de eso, pero si las consecuencias – argumentó la científica, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de abrir sus ojos de nueva cuenta – Sin embargo, cuando una persona percibe dolor, ya sea poco o mucho, se libera una sustancia en nuestro cuerpo llamada adrenalina. Esta sustancia tiene muchos efectos en el cuerpo, ¡tan es así que cuando una persona está pasando por mucho dolor y libera grandes cantidades de adrenalina se convierte en un individuo capaz de hacer cosas que normalmente no haría! – la chica volvió a asumir una expresión entusiasta – Pero también pierde el juicio debido a algo llamado "respuesta de huida". El dolor por el que pasas al morderte es una gran cantidad, Eren, e incluso tu cerebro te impide morderte con tal fuerza que podrías arrancarte un buen pedazo de piel si lo quisieras así, por tanto resumo mi teoría en que al morderte y liberar una gran cantidad de adrenalina, esta sirve de catalizador para tu transformación pero el efecto negativo es que por atravesar por esa gran cantidad de dolor la respuesta de huida no te permite pensar con lógica hasta después de un rato, por eso te cuesta trabajo controlarte aun cuando es cada vez menor el esfuerzo que haces por ello –

Nuevamente Eren no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar aquella profunda y apasionada explicación otorgada por Hanji, tenía bastante sentido lo que decía pero todavía no respondía a su pregunta anterior en realidad…

- Lo sé, para allá voy – dijo la morena mientras liberaba una pequeña risotada – No me imagino por la gran cantidad de dolor que atravesaste cuando aquel titán te comió vivo, pero si el objetivo que tenías en mente cuando finalmente pudiste transformarte mientras estabas al borde de la muerte. Pero, aquella ocasión del incidente de la cuchara, ya había pasado un rato desde que te mordiste varias veces para transformarte de manera infructuosa… ¡Y aun así con solo pensar que querías alcanzar la cuchara fue suficiente para que saliera un enorme brazo de titán de tu cuerpo! – la mujer adoptó aquella expresión compulsiva que solo mostraba cuando estaba hablando de su más grande pasión, aquellos monstruos que estaban orillando a la humanidad a la extinción – Así que el hacerte tomar calmantes en estas ocasiones me ha permitido comprobar que si bien la adrenalina es un efectivo estimulante para tu transformación, lo es más todavía el tener un firme objetivo en tu mente –

- En otras palabras… - Mencionó el castaño una vez su superiora terminó de hablar, atando cabos lo mejor que podía – Es más importante para mí tener un propósito que el morderme, como he hecho todo este tiempo –

- ¡Exactamente! – se puso de pie impulsivamente, riendo como si recién hubiera vencido en algún juego de destreza a su subordinado – Así que todo va a encaminado a que más que necesitar morderte o hacer cualquier cosa para sentir dolor, uses esa mentecita tuya para desear transformarte y… ¡Ta da! Convertirte en titán solamente pensándolo con mucho ahínco sin correr el riesgo de que la respuesta de huida nuble tu juicio –

Los ojos verdes del menor se iluminaron un poco, sin duda alguna la idea era tentadora… Tener el completo control de su forma titán, tal como parecían hacerlo los otros humanos con esa capacidad parecía ser una excelente idea, muy práctica.

- Lo mejor sería entonces que a partir del siguiente experimento empezara a tratar de pensar en vez de hacerlo de la forma tradicional, ¿no es así? –

- Precisamente… - la científica tomó asiento de nueva cuenta, calmándose un poco luego de aquel espontáneo despliegue de emoción - ¡Así que quiero que estés muy mentalizado en las siguientes ocasiones! ¿De acuerdo, Eren? –

- ¡Sí! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder mejorar mi transformación, Hanji! –

- Me da tanto gusto verte entusiasmado, Eren… Por ahora, nos vendría bien algo de comida, ¿no te parece? –

El más joven asintió y se pusieron en pie para salir juntos emprendiendo el camino hacia el comedor comunal del cuartel de la legión. Empezaron a hablar de cosas más intrascendentes, Eren no quería correr el riesgo de despertar la emoción de Hanji nuevamente.

- Por cierto, Eren. Ya se acerca tu cumpleaños número 18, ¿cierto? – cuestionó suspicaz la castaña.

El solo recordar ese pequeño pero importante detalle hizo al de ojos verdes ruborizar notablemente, tragando saliva con mucha pesadez ante ese hecho.

- En una semana más, Hanji – respondió tímidamente aquel chiquillo, empuñando sus manos al tener en mente que el sargento aun no regresaba de su misión - ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

- Bueno, recordé que Rivaille mencionó algo así unos días antes de irse, ¡justo cuando hablábamos de tu experimento! – Rio de buena gana, palmeando la cabeza de su acompañante – Él va a llegar antes de tu cumpleaños, Eren, estoy completamente segura de ello, ¡así que deja esa expresión de congoja y mejor emociónate de que ya vas a ser mayor de edad, picarón! –

El más alto rio también, bastante avergonzado por las palabras de la líder de la división de investigación, moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo para denotar su acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

- Solo me importa que él y todo el escuadrón regresen a salvo, Hanji – comentó con voz amena, esbozando una tierna sonrisa al tiempo – Solo quiero volver a ver al sargento… -

-o-o-o-

- Jaeger… ¡Oye, Jaeger, despierta! –

Una voz mayor, que tenía un divertido acento, le gritoneaba muy de cerca mientras percibía una mano delgada y femenina moviéndole uno de sus brazos tratando de hacerlo espabilar a la fuerza.

- ¿Uh?... ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, dándose cuenta de que estaba durmiendo sobre una superficie plana en una postura poco usual: sentado. En menos de medio minuto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba involucrado, se había quedado dormido en clase sin desearlo. Su conjetura la corroboró al ver a una mujer de cabellera grisácea e imponente apariencia a pesar de su delgada complexión, quien era la persona que estaba gritoneando su apellido y tratando de hacerlo despertar al tocar su brazo.

- ¡Lo siento tanto, maestra Brzenska! –

De inmediato las risas de sus compañeros de clase no se hicieron esperar, al tiempo que la mujer mayor parecía a punto de tener un ataque de ira cuando el castaño recobró al fin el conocimiento.

- Ya pensaré en un castigo para ti, Jaeger. Sabes que no me gusta siquiera escuchar bostezos y tú te atreviste a quedarte dormido desde hace quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo –

Eren pasó saliva con pesadez, sabía de lo estricta que era aquella maestra de origen soviético, solo pudo balbucear algunas cosas incomprensibles para todo el mundo, incluso para Mikasa que estaba sentada justo detrás de él.

- Por ahora pídele los apuntes a tus compañeros y, por tu propio bien, espero que no se repita esto –

- ¡Si, maestra! En serio lamento haberme quedado dormido… Nunca me había pasado… -

Iba a comentar algo más, pero para no aumentar los deseos de aquella mujer mayor de castigarlo decidió comerse el resto de sus argumentos y solo asentir para después despabilarse.

- Bien, muchachos, la clase ha terminado por hoy… Por favor no olviden hacer su ensayo y más les vale que supere las dos mil palabras –

De forma muy chusca, todos los alumnos pasaron saliva con mucha pesadez, sobre todo Eren que por haberse quedado dormido no sabía ni siquiera acerca de qué debía tratar el ensayo.

- Creo que hoy me quedaré con ustedes en la hora libre… -

Mikasa asintió contenta ante esa declaración, mientras que Reiner no pudo hacer nada más que palmearle la espalda a Eren para consolarlo y de paso ayudarlo a terminar de despertar, pues lo hacía con bastante dureza.

-o-o-o-

Para su buena fortuna, el resto de las clases se cancelaron debido a una especie de festival auspiciado por la escuela. Eren no recordaba nada acerca de la susodicha festividad hasta que entre Mikasa y Armin, que ahora lo acompañaban en conjunto, le refrescaron la memoria… Tan ensimismado había estado en las semanas anteriores acerca de todos los nuevos misterios de su vida que simplemente no tuvo suficiente capacidad en la zona de retención de su cerebro para recordar aquel evento que ahora ocurría. Los pasillos de los campus estaban atiborrados ahora de pequeñas carpas en las cuales había desde comida y degustaciones de cerveza hasta vendimia de objetos raros y subastas pequeñas.

- ¿Podemos pasar a psicología? Dicen que están vendiendo buenos libros allí y en verdad necesito reabastecerme, ya casi terminó todos los que tengo pendientes por leer – inquirió Armin hacia sus dos amigos

- Pero Armin, tengo hambre… ¡Mejor vamos a gastronomía primero a comer algo delicioso y después vamos a comprarte esos libros! – sugirió Eren

La única chica de aquel trío peculiar asintió y el rubio no pudo hacer nada más que darse por vencido, usualmente ese era el resultado de sus pequeñas disputas pues Mikasa apoyaba sin falta a su castaño amigo… aunque debía admitir que esta vez tenía razón, comer no le vendría mal y los libros no se irían pronto, o eso quería pensar.

- Creo que está bien entonces… - murmuró el chico de ojos azul claro, moviendo su cabeza de manera afirmativa – Sirve que saludo a unos amigos –

Diciendo ello los tres se encaminaron hacia el área de la facultad de gastronomía, sin saber que a unos cuantos metros de distancia estaban siendo seguidos por dos peculiares efigies, un hombre y una mujer más precisamente.

- Uwah~ Incluso ellos han reencarnado en esta época – susurró la mujer, una chica castaña de ojos marrón oscuro cual portaba unos finos lentes de cristal delgado, vestía de forma casual para pasar naturalmente desapercibida… si en el término "casual" puede ir englobada una camisa de color negro que tenía letras en tinto que decían "I love titans" – Ambos siguen siendo tan apegados a Eren, ¿no es tierno, Rivaille? –

- No le veo lo tierno por ningún lado… - comentó el hombre que le hacía compañía, un chico de fuerte apariencia, un tanto menudo de estatura y complexión aun así, de cabellos negros lacios y unos ojos azul ártico que parecían congelar todo a su paso – Y deja de decir esas cosas en voz alta, pueden escucharnos… No solo ellos –

La mujer asintió suavemente ante sus duras palabras, mirando disimuladamente hacia los lados y hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no eran los únicos detrás del trío de amigos.

- Pero si vamos los dos juntos sin hablar se verá aun más sospechoso, por eso tengo que mantener una charla contigo, Rivaille~ -

- Entonces solo mueve los labios sin emitir sonido, tonta – le espeta el de estatura menor, masajeándose las sienes – Aun no entiendo el empeño de Erwin en ponerte como mi "compañera" –

Hanji solo rio bajo, ella sabía perfectamente las razones por las que su comandante los ponía como compañeros pero informárselo a Rivaille solo echaría a perder las cosas. Pasados unos momentos tanto aquel trío como sus dos perseguidores arribaron hasta la facultad de gastronomía, el aroma exquisito de las comidas de distintos países inundaba de forma agradable los alrededores de esa zona. El rubio guío a sus amigos, y por supuesto a sus perseguidores sin saberlo, hasta una carpa en especial en la cual estaban los dos amigos de los cuales Armin había hablado antes.

- ¡Sasha! ¡Connie! Buenos días – saludó cortés el chico de ojos azules

Al escuchar sus nombres, los aludidos voltearon y vieron con agrado a aquel muchachito. Sasha Braus era una chica bastante bonita y de aspecto muy alegre cual tenía tez morena clara, ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro, ella solo se limitó a saludar con la mano pues en su boca tenía una enorme patata cocida, adoptando una expresión que recordaba a la de un niño que acaba de ser pillado haciendo una travesura; por su parte Connie Springer era un chico un tanto delgado, aunque tenía notoria musculatura, provisto de cabello que estaba apenas creciendo, así que era difícil adivinar su tonalidad.

- Armin, ha pasado un tiempo – saludó el muchacho, acercándose hacia los tres chicos de su edad para saludarlos amenamente – Ustedes deben ser Eren y Mikasa si no me equivoco, ¿verdad? –

- Sí, son ellos, Connie – respondió el rubio por ambos, esbozando una suave sonrisa para su interlocutor – Vinimos a tomar un refrigerio y se me ocurrió venir con ustedes para presentarlos con mis amigos, ¿podemos? –

- ¡Por supuesto! Todavía nos queda algo de comida por suerte… Hemos tenido algunos clientes, eso es cierto… Pero nuestras provisiones se las está terminando Sasha casi por si sola –

- ¡Lo siento! No me atrevo a ir a pedir comida a otro puesto y… todo está aquí a la mano – se defendió la chica castaña luego de haber terminado de comer su patata, relamiéndose los labios – Oye… - murmuró, acercándose hacia los recién llegados - ¿No nos hemos visto antes? –

- No que yo recuerde – mencionó Eren, pues era a quien Sasha miraba con más ahínco – De haberlo hecho, estoy seguro de que recordaría a una muchacha tan peculiar como tú, Sasha –

Mikasa profirió un pequeño gruñido mientras Sasha liberó una risotada, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza para luego voltear a ver a la mujer de cabellos negros que no parecía nada contenta con su comentario previo.

- Tienes razón, y yo recordaría a alguien con una novia tan celosa como la tuya – dijo entre risas ingenuas

- ¿E-eh? A-ah, no, estás confundida… Mikasa no es mi novia, Sasha, es mi hermana – se apuró a responder el castaño antes de que la chica siguiera haciendo comentarios al respecto, pero en vez de ello sus risas aumentaron por un breve lapso de tiempo

- Oh, entiendo, entiendo… ¿con qué son celos de hermana? Disculpen la confusión – profirió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Bueno, ¿qué les servimos de comer? –

Los dos chicos, aliviados de que Sasha hubiera cesado de hacer comentarios como los previos, decidieron pedir algo de comer en paz mientras que Mikasa se veía bastante desmotivada por lo que dijo el castaño. Mientras tanto, a unos metros de distancia de la tercia de amigos, ocultándose entre la muchedumbre.

- ¿Ves? Es por eso que estoy aquí… - comentó Hanji mientras tomaba a Rivaille de la muñeca, divertida al notar la expresión de enfado de su compañero – Tranquilízate, parece que incluso en esta vida Eren no deja de verla como su hermanita y nada más. Que bobo eres al ponerte celoso de una chiquilla ~ -

- Vuelve a decir algo así y te muelo a patadas, Zoë – respondió el más bajo con amenazante voz, liberando un bufido para luego soltarse del agarre de su compañera – Erwin dijo que debemos concluir con esta misión para hoy así que… -

- Ya lo sé, Rivaille~ Déjalo todo en mis capaces manos

El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza, quitándole todo el crédito a las palabras de su acompañante mientras su mirada crítica seguía clavada sobre todo en el chico castaño de ojos verdes, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior al limitarse a contemplarlo.

- Supongo que después de comer y comprar libros, nos iremos, ¿cierto? – inquirió con voz apática la mujer de rasgos asiáticos mientras comía un pan que servía de entremés

- ¿Eh? Pero si aun es muy temprano, Mikasa… Además, ¿qué vamos a hacer en el tiempo que nos queda antes de irnos a nuestros trabajos? – se quejó Eren luego de haber terminado su propia pieza de pan – Mejor hay que quedarnos a hacer tiempo aquí para antes de irnos a trabajar, ¿no crees? –

- Tengo una mejor idea – dijo Armin de repente - ¿por qué no vamos a adelantar nuestras tareas luego de recrearnos un rato? Tengo entendido que ustedes tienen bastante qué hacer y la verdad no me quedo nada atrás al respecto… -

- Armin, ¿por qué hablas de tarea mientras estamos en un festival? –

- Te recuerdo que este es un festival de la escuela, Eren – argumentó el rubio bastante divertido por el remedo de excusa que había dictado el castaño – Además, siempre hay que aprovechar el tiempo en vez de matarlo, ¿no te parece? –

Mikasa esta vez asintió para favorecer al rubio ya que su argumento era bastante sólido y, por qué no decirlo, estaba algo sentida con el ojiverde aun cuando había dicho la verdad.

- Que remedio… - musitó el de tez morena, agarrando otra pieza de pan para descargar con ella su pequeña molestia

Armin no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente al haber ganado una discusión más, comiendo otra pieza de pan con mucha tranquilidad. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, muy ocupados engañando a sus exigentes estómagos con el entremés hasta que una persona muy peculiar se les acercó.

- ¡Tú! Tú debes de ser Eren, ¿no es verdad? – Cuestionó una extraña mujer, al menos para aquel trío de amigos, evidentemente era una fémina un tanto mayor que ellos y los tres pudieron juzgarla del mismo modo apenas la observaron por unos segundos como "excéntrica" - ¡Tengo horas buscándote, Eren! –

- ¿En serio?... ¿Para qué? – cuestionó sagaz el de tez morena al ver que la chica se dirigía solamente a él

- Es que… Un chico de la facultad de psicología me mandó a buscarte, así que fui a buscarte a Educación Física y después de preguntar mucho di contigo en este lugar… ¡Me dijo que era algo bastante urgente! ¿Puedes venir conmigo? –

- ¿De la facultad de psicología? – murmuró en voz baja, abriéndose sus ojos de par en par – De casualidad, ¿no se trata de un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y un poco bajito para su edad? –

- Pues… - la castaña de ojos marrones tuvo que aguantarse la risa, moviendo su cabeza de manera afirmativa – Si, se trata de un chico con esas características…- presionando sus propios labios – Ven… Ven conmigo, Eren… -

- Espera – al fin habló la chica pelinegra - ¿Por qué no vino ese chico a buscar a Eren? Y, más importante, ¿por qué tiene que ir el solo contigo? –

Por acto reflejo ella tomó la muñeca de su "hermano", observando con frialdad a aquella misteriosa mujer que se les había acercado. Por su parte Hanji no pudo más que liberar una pequeña risa.

- ¡Pues porque le quiere declarar su amor! ¡Por eso es que Eren debe venir solo! –

Las mejillas de Eren se tornaron de un rojo intenso al escuchar aquella explicación tan burda por parte de aquella rara mujer, Mikasa apretujó sin querer la muñeca del chico de ojos verdes que de momento no se quejó mientras que Armin se mantuvo al margen de la conversación.

- Entonces con mayor razón debería haber venido él – se apresuró a decir la joven de ojos azul oscuro, apartado a la morena del castaño menor – Ve y dile a esa persona que tenga el valor de venir en persona a hablar con Eren y que no pienso apartarme de él aun cuando le vaya a decir esa clase de cosas… -

Hubo un silencio incómodo, no solo entre ellos si no también en los alrededores, al parecer la conversación ya no estaba siendo solamente escuchada por los verdaderos involucrados en la misma. Solo el sonido de las parrillas y refrigeradores funcionando hacían mella en el silencio formado, junto con el de unos pasos seguros aproximándose hacía el foco de atención de todos los presentes.

- Tú no me vas a decir que hacer, Mikasa Ackerman – comentó el dueño de aquel caminar cual se detuvo a una prudente distancia de la tercia de amigos, cruzándose de brazos – Ahora, suelta a Eren… Es una orden –

La chica no solo se vio sorprendida por aquella presencia que inesperadamente sabía su nombre, si no también por soltarle la mano al castaño automáticamente, tal como lo había ordenado ese extraño, aun cuando sentía demasiada rabia nublando su juicio.

- Eren, Hanji, vámonos… - profirió, mirando a los aludos para luego voltear al resto – Ustedes, ya terminó la función, regresen a sus actividades cotidianas… Es todo –

Y sin pensárselo más comenzó a caminar para salir de esa zona con su andar gallardo mientras era seguido de cerca por ambos morenos de cabello castaño, la mayor canturreando un poco mientras el menor estaba sumido en una profunda confusión.

- Eres tú… - soltó de repente, llamando la atención de ambos mayores - ¡Eres tú! ¡Después de todo si eres real! – exclamó más suelto y con mayor algarabía, esbozando una amplia sonrisa – Sabía que no eras un producto de mi imaginación… ¡Sabía que en realidad si te había conocido antes! –

Los dos mayores se observaron por un momento antes de seguir caminando, esquivando personas y todo el ambiente festivo de la universidad entera hasta llegar a la azotea de la facultad de psicología. Hubo un largo silencio, Eren estaba expectante y entusiasmado mientras que sus dos acompañantes parecían estar decidiendo quién hablaría primero y qué era lo más adecuado decir para darle apertura a la conversación. Fue entonces que, al cabo de unos minutos…

- Eren Jaeger – pronunció el pelinegro de baja estatura, adoptando una expresión que fue indescifrable para el chico de ojos verdes – Es un placer conocerte, aunque no sea la primera vez que nos vemos –

- Por supuesto que no es la primera vez – se adelantó a decir el castaño - ¿Recuerdas? Nos encontramos aquí el primer día de clases, ¿cierto? –

- Sí, pero esa tampoco era la primera vez que nos veíamos – explicó, dejando a un castaño perplejo que parecía desprovisto de ganas de volver a interrumpir al pelinegro – No, ya nos habíamos conocido muchísimo antes… -

Hanji liberó solo una pequeña risa, moviendo su cabeza de manera afirmativa y esbozando una afable sonrisa para ambos hombres.

- Mi nombre es Rivaille… - liberó como si se tratara de una palabra mágica o algo de importancia absoluta – más precisamente, soy el sargento Rivaille, Eren Jaeger –

_Y apenas lo escuché salir de sus labios… ese nombre resonó en mi cabeza con más fuerza que nunca, mucha más fuerza de la que podía recordar… Rivaille, Rivaille... ¿qué debería hacer ahora?_

* * *

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaan~ Y que ya se encontraron por fin en esta época... ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿qué no pasará ahora? Dejen sus reviews con su linda opinión y nos estamos viendo antes del próximo viernes, espero!**

**Por cierto, espero les haya agradado mi teoría sobre la transformación de titan... tal vez no se apegue totalmente a lo que Hajime ha implementado hasta ahora, solo es una teoría muy mía si lo quieren ver así~ En fin, en base a esa teoría se cimientan muchas cosas del pasado de Rivaille y Eren ;3 solo les dejaré esa pequeña pista~ * exhalando un largo suspiro * ahora sí, a trabajar en mis "asuntos"**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo! Que tengan unos bonitos días ^^**


	7. Capítulo 6 - ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

**Hola hola de nuevo :'D! ¿Cómo están mis adorados lectores? Espero que se encuentren muy bien! Como lo prometí, hoy es viernes y hoy subiré el capítulo más reciente de mi historia, yay /o/**

**Antes de avisar, debo decirles que el proximo capítulo lo subiré tan pronto como pueda, pero si antes del viernes 11~ ha habido algunos problemas por aquí así que por un tiempo, probablemente, me quedaré sin internet :9 entonces no quiero dejarlos con la congoja mucho tiempo, por tanto, subiré capitulo por si nos quedamos sin net ... xD y si es una falsa alarma, pues mejor, escribo con más ganas *-***

**Ahora si~ un sensual disclaimer hace acto de aparición!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin, sus personajes y su trama no me pertenecen. Todo es obra y producto del gran esfuerzo de Hajime Isayama, te amamos Hajime, te amamos mucho * insertar corazoncitos gaes ***

**Este fanfic pertenece al género yaoi, es decir, manifiesta de forma explícita la relación amorosa entre dos hombres; por tanto, si no eres fanático de esto, te invito a dejar de leer mi fic o.ó ahora! xD... Asi mismo, este fic es RivaEren/ErenRiva, si no te gusta la pareja por favor también a que dejes de leer mi fanfic~ gracias.**

**Dicho todo eso, ahora si, disfruten del capítulo~**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?**

- ¡Me gustas, sargento Rivaille! –

Salió de los labios de Eren Jaeger mientras estaban a solas en el pasillo que conducía al sótano donde dormía encerrado; sus soñadores ojos verdes se enfocaron en los azul ártico de la persona a la que aludió momentos antes, sus manos se empuñaron con tal fuerza que de seguir así dejaría marcas difíciles de quitar, su respiración se volvió errática y sus latidos se aceleraron en gran medida, si aguzabas el oído podías escuchar perfectamente la cadencia desbocada de aquel vital órgano funcionando.

- Sé que nos conocemos de hace menos de un año e… incluso te parecerá impropio que haya aprovechado mi cumpleaños para decirte algo tan importante para mí y que posiblemente para ti no lo sea tanto… ¡Pero me gustas! De verdad… estoy muy enamorado de ti, sargento –

Rivaille aguardó a que el moreno terminase de hablar, analizando cuidadosamente desde sus palabras hasta sus reacciones, la forma en que era mirado y la manera en que se agitaba en cada argumento que externaba.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás diciendo, mocoso? – Guardó silencio, obteniendo la atención completa de aquel chiquillo de ahora 16 años - ¿Cómo sabes que te gusto? ¿Te ha gustado alguien antes? –

A decir verdad, Eren nunca se había fijado en nadie más, su mente y su corazón estaban sumamente abastecidos de una sed inconcebible de venganza por lo sucedido con su afable madre. O al menos ese era el único sentimiento que albergaba, hasta que empezó a conocer más y más a aquel hombre mayor que estaba delante de si, observándolo meticulosamente.

- No, nunca antes me he fijado en alguien más, sargento – respondió con honestidad, cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus manos a su propia espalda baja, mostrándose soñador ante aquel hombre de estatura menuda – Pero es precisamente por ello que estoy seguro de que me gustas, sargento… Pienso en ti de una manera muy diferente a la que pienso del comandante Smith o de Hanji-san. Y, por otro lado, en un mundo tan cruel como este y siendo yo un soldado, se supone no debería sentir cosas como estas pero… Las siento, en verdad las siento, solo por ti –

El ojiazul lo escuchó atentamente, por más que intentaba ver en su mirada si bien podía identificar la ingenuidad en aquel chiquillo, también pudo ver seguridad y firmeza.

- Puede que estés diciendo la verdad pero… Solo hay una manera de corroborarlo – escapó de sus labios tan sencilla oración que más bien parecía un dictamen – Cierra los ojos, es una orden – y sí que lo era.

- Cla-claro… Como tú ordenes, sargento –

El castaño hizo caso de inmediato y cubrió sus orbes con los parpados; aun así, de modo infantil, también colocó sus manos sobre su rostro para cubrir perfectamente sus ojos, por si acaso el sargento dudaba. Rivaille por su parte liberó un ligero bufido por esa sencilla acción extra, tomando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del más alto para obligarlo a inclinarse hacia sí y plantar un beso rudo en los labios aparentemente virginales del menor.

_¿Qué hago? El sargento me besa y… ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo responderle! Piensa, Eren, piensa. Si no respondo de un modo satisfactorio él no va a aceptar mis sentimientos nunca… No, no voy a claudicar en este momento, me tomó semanas armarme de valor para decirle mis sentimientos al sargento, no voy a claudicar ahora… ¡No pienso claudicar en nada y mucho menos en esto!_

Los labios del moreno se movieron entonces, torpes y bastante trémulos, realmente inseguro de si estaba devolviendo aquel beso de forma correcta y satisfactoria para su superior. Esperaba un regaño, que lo soltara y lo tumbara, incluso que se burlara de sus nulas habilidades para besar… Pero en vez de ello el beso continuaba, ahora pausado y tranquilo, muy lento, como si el pelinegro estuviera instruyendo a Eren en el arte de besar.

_Sargento Rivaille…_

No necesito de palabras ni de órdenes, el de ojos verdes comprendió a la perfección y siguió el ritmo que su superior proponía para aprender sobre la marcha el cómo besar adecuadamente. ¡Qué sensación tan magnífica entregarle tu primer beso en serio a alguien que realmente te gusta! Sin mencionar el que había correspondencia, total correspondencia, el pelinegro se lo demostraba y no había lugar a dudas para el chico de tez trigueña. La magia pareció tomarse un descanso cuando el de menor estatura decidió acabar con el beso, liberándose un pequeño suspiro de ambas bocas cuando se separaron.

- Solo pude comprobar dos cosas, que no sabes besar y… que eres más idiota de lo que pensé – comentó con voz tajante – Si, eres un completo idiota por entregarle tus sentimientos a alguien como yo… -

- ¿Alguien como tú, sargento? – Cuestionó el castaño un poco desorientado - ¿Cómo es alguien como tú, Rivaille? –

- Un hombre mayor, para empezar… soez, malhumorado, frío… -

- Humano, solidario, alguien que siempre se preocupa por la gente que está a su alrededor a pesar de que no lo diga directamente. Pulcro, aunque sea debido a su desorden obsesivo-compulsivo – rió el castaño aunque de forma amena, no burlesca – Por otro lado, realmente no me molesta entregarle mis sentimientos a una persona mayor, aun si es un hombre… Creo que el sentir no es algo que siga alguna lógica y probablemente a donde quieres llegar es que podría interesarme en una buena mujer de mi edad, ¿no es así? –

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Rivaille no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ante los argumentos que estaba soltando el castaño.

- Y en vez de ello crees que solo estoy cometiendo un error al fijarme en un hombre mayor que tiene un fuerte carácter y no es nada delicado – agregó, abriendo sus ojos totalmente para encontrar su mirada con la de aquel hombre – Y tal vez lo estoy cometiendo, pero errar es de humanos y a pesar de que no soy enteramente humano ya… aun pienso y siento como uno – su voz se ensombreció, pero solo por unos instantes – Pero también puede que esté acertando al querer estar a tu lado, sargento… No lo sé y no puedo saberlo hasta intentarlo – pasó saliva con pesadez – Solo estoy consciente del "ahora", y lo que siento en este preciso momento es que me gustas mucho y quiero tener una relación de pareja contigo… Quiero vivirlo, experimentarlo, y solo puedo pensar en ti… -

El hombre de hebras negras solo pudo limitarse a escuchar aquello, seguía pareciéndole un completo tonto por pensar de esa manera pero… No podía evitarlo, el hecho de sentirse premiado por ocupar ese lugar en la mente y el corazón de aquel chiquillo frente a él.

- Por tanto – habló el de ojos verdes, interrumpiendo el debate mental del sargento – Quiero intentarlo, Rivaille, tener una relación de pareja contigo… Dame esa oportunidad, por favor… ¡Prometo que aunque todavía me consideres un mocoso no te decepcionaré! –

Y viendo sus ojos brillar con fulgor y una determinación casi idéntica a la que miró en esos orbes cuando conoció al castaño por vez primera, abrió por completo sus propios orbes azules.

- Acepto – se liberó de la boca del mayor entre los dos – Pero prométeme que no serás tan estúpido como para seguir conmigo a pesar de que te hiera o no sea lo que estabas esperando –

- Escuchando esas palabras provenir de ti, sargento, estoy seguro de que no seré herido, al menos no emocionalmente… -

Rivaille arqueó una ceja, desconcertado por la certeza con la que se revestía la voz del menor, permitiéndose esbozar una fugaz sonrisa que el castaño notó sin duda alguna, mas decidió no externar aquello… quería disfrutar de ese gesto después de todo.

-o-o-o-

Abrió sus ojos con algo de pereza, observando el techo de su habitación y suspirando aliviado por ello… Claro, hasta que reparó en que ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a casa y mucho menos haberse internado en su habitación para dormir.

- Estoy… en casa… -

Su voz, aun cuando fue tenue, retumbó en aquel cuarto y llegó hasta sus oídos de vuelta. Se percató de que estaba totalmente a solas entre las cuatro paredes de ese espacio en la casa que compartía con sus amigos y "hermanos".

- Rivaille… - murmuró de repente, abriendo sus ojos por completo y despabilándose inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente – Es cierto, hoy conocí a Rivaille… pero, ¿qué me pasó después? –

Buscando la respuesta a esa cuestión, comenzó a tratar de forzar su mente a que recordara lo ocurrido luego de que el enigmático chico de cabellos negros se presentara formalmente como el sargento Rivaille que tanto mentaba en sueños… Pero nada, su cerebro no le entregaba absolutamente nada útil al respecto. Enfadado, salió de su habitación para buscar un refrigerio, mas al encaminarse hacia la cocina pudo escuchar voces que conversaban entre sí.

- Debo acercarme sigilosamente… -

Pensó en voz alta el joven castaño, dando pasos espaciados y lentos para acercarse hacia el sitio del cual provenían las voces, la sala de estar.

- Insisto en que, como ha dicho mi amiga, no podemos entregarles a Eren si no estamos enterados de sus propósitos… ¿qué es lo que quieren con él? –

- Armin – soltó una voz femenina, la reconocía como la mujer excéntrica de castaños cabellos que estuvo junto con Rivaille al momento de que le dictara su nombre – Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos tiene autorización para revelar nada, solo podemos decir que nuestra intención es proteger a Eren y nos será muy difícil si no está junto con nosotros –

- Entonces la respuesta es no, un rotundo no – argumentó la joven de rasgos orientales – Aun si me dijeras que Eren es una pieza clave para lograr la paz mundial o algo así, no se lo entregaría a nadie… No sin corroborar que no le harán ningún daño –

- Si ese fuera nuestro objetivo, no hubiéramos traído a Eren hasta acá con ustedes, ¿no es verdad? – ahora fue el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azul ártico quien tomó la palabra

- Si, es cierto, lo trajeron aquí en vez de llevárselo sin autorización pero… ¿Cómo sé que es cierto lo que dicen? Ustedes afirman que simplemente se desvaneció pero… No les creo nada, Eren es un chico muy fuerte y muy sano, siempre ha sido muy sano –

- A tal grado de que jamás ha enfermado, ¿verdad? –

Los dos menores se quedaron un tanto perplejos ante esa oración proferida por Hanji, ahora que lo meditaban con detenimiento, ni siquiera habían visto al castaño enfermar de la más mínima gripe, incluso estaban preocupados de que fuera una de las pocas personas que conocían que no habían contraído varicela en sus primeros años de vida.

- Hay una respuesta para ello, pero no podemos compartirla con ustedes… Así mismo, hay otras personas que saben la respuesta a ese hecho, pero igualmente no tenemos ninguna autorización por parte de nuestro superior de divulgar información con civiles –

El silencio reinó por unos instantes luego de que la última oración fuera proferida, Eren no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero… reparar en el hecho de que nunca había enfermado en realidad si logró perturbarlo.

- Creo que tengo una idea, Rivaille – comentó Hanji hacia su compañero - ¿Por qué no los llevamos ante Erwin? Es muy natural que sientan una preocupación infinita por Eren, los dos sabemos por qué y… podría ser que en realidad ellos también necesiten cierta protección, ¿no te parece? –

Ahora los tres menores estaban más confundidos que antes mientras veían a un preocupado Rivaille pensando en el asunto.

- Eren, puedes venir, esta conversación te compete como te podrás haber dado cuenta ya desde hace un rato – profirió el pelinegro de mirada azulada, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón

Ante su oración imperativa, el castaño no tuvo otra opción más que ingresar a la sala de estar luego de haber sido descubierto. El love sit y el sofá estaban ocupados, así que no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse en el sillón, notándose ciertamente incómodo al ser el foco de atención de las miradas y la conversación.

- ¿Qué tal si yo voy a avisarle a Erwin y tú te quedas a cuidar a los niños? – propuso la afable castaña, mirando alternadamente hacia todos los presentes.

- ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse él? Preferiría que se quedara la mujer – protestó Mikasa de repente, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando un temple firme y hasta terrorífico

- Oh, eso es muy fácil, Mikasa – argumentó de inmediato Hanji antes de que Rivaille le respondiera de manera soez – Lo que pasa es que desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás, Rivaille está a cargo de cuidar de Eren… De hecho, espero que no te perturbe la idea – fijando su atención hacia el castaño ojiverde – Pero Rivaille te ha estado siguiendo de cerca en este último tiempo –

El aludido no pudo si no ruborizarse un tanto, Armin solo emitió una suave risa mientras Mikasa apretujaba sus puños con vehemencia aunque sin hacerlo otra para el resto.

- De todos modos, créanme, no quieren que está loca se quede cerca de ustedes… Es muy boquifloja. Si le hacen una pregunta es capaz de olvidar que es un asunto secreto y empezar a hablar y hablar… por varias horas. –

- Oh vamos, Rivaille, no sería tan descuidada como para soltar información secreta así como así… Aunque es cierto, ¡me muero por contarles absolutamente todo! Pero debo contenerme o Erwin podría castigarme –

La mujer mayor río de forma un tanto contagiosa, mas los dos varones menores solo se atrevieron a seguirla de forma trémula mientras que ambos pelinegros solo se quedaron en silencio, lanzándose miradas furtivas el uno al otro…

- Por otro lado, Rivaille no hace casi ruido… Ni notarán que está aquí – aseguró la chica de hebras castañas

Hubo un silencio en aquella habitación, un silencio que otorgaba la oportunidad para meditar un poco la situación. Pasados unos momentos fue el chico de hebras rubias el que se atrevió a hablar, asumiendo un semblante muy serio y maduro en verdad.

- Está bien, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto que está ocurriendo es completamente inusual… Además, creo que hablo por los tres al decir que sentimos cierta familiaridad al verlos y hablar con ustedes. Rivaille es la persona que Eren ha visto en sueños, aunque todavía no sabemos la razón sin embargo… Creo que eso es un indicativo que hay un lazo entre Eren y el sargento, ¿no es así? Suena descabellado y salido de toda lógica pero… No parecen ser el tipo de personas que vaya a ceder tampoco –

Hanji sonrió de medio lado mientras Rivaille solo arqueó una ceja y después volteó hacia otro lado.

- Si me permiten opinar… - se atrevió a interrumpir Eren antes de que alguien más le ganara el turno – Ustedes dos son las personas más extrañas que he conocido en mi vida. Pero Armin tiene razón, siento mucha familiaridad hacia con ustedes y sobre todo… intriga – pausó solo por un momento – Así que quiero hacerles cientos de preguntas cuanto antes –

Los dos adultos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber en realidad que decir, la castaña solo dejó escapar una suave sonrisa mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

- Me iré entonces, muchachos. Mañana temprano les traeré una respuesta… Por ahora descansen y no se preocupen por nada, estando aquí Rivaille nadie se querrá acercar a dañarlos… No, nadie se atrevería –

- Está bien, señorita Hanji, vaya con cuidado y… espero ansioso la respuesta de aquel señor a quien llaman "Erwin" –

La chica de tez morena asintió solamente, siendo escoltada por Armin hasta la puerta de salida. Por su parte, los tres que se quedaron en la sala de estar permanecieron en absoluto silencio, extrañamente Eren parecía ser el único incómodo con esa situación y, todavía peor, sentía como si estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla y cualquier movimiento en falso sería fatal.

- Por cierto, mocoso. ¿Cómo te sientes? –

Inesperadamente fue el sargento quien interrumpió con ese denso silencio, el castaño soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y fijo su atención en aquel hombre de hebras azabache.

- Renovado, aunque todavía estoy algo confundido… ¿exactamente qué fue lo que me pasó… Rivaille? –

- Terminé de presentarme contigo, te quedaste mirándome como lelo y después te desmayaste – explicó con soltura – Eso me recuerda, más tarde quiero hablar a solas contigo, ¿de acuerdo? –

- A-ah, claro. A mí en realidad no me… -

- De ninguna manera – objetó la chica pelinegra, truncando con descaro la conversación – Quiero estar presente cuando hables con Eren. A pesar de lo que digan ellos, yo no confío en ti, enano –

- No podría importarme menos si confías en mí o no, mocosa – respondió el hombre de ojos azul ártico, frunciendo su ceño un poco más de lo normal – Además, a menos que seas la mamá de Eren, no creo necesitar de tu permiso para hablar a solas con él… Mucho menos que estés presente en nuestras conversaciones, a fin y al cabo, el que estés involucrada en esta situación es una mera coincidencia… Es Eren el que nos importa, después de todo –

La chica de rasgos orientales se limitó a morderse el labio al no encontrar una forma sagaz de responder a sus comentarios. Por otro lado Eren guardó silencio, pensando en que debía abogar por su "hermana", quien es una persona muy importante en su vida, aunque también estaba agradecido de que por fin alguien supiera calmar la sobreprotección de la muchacha de orbes azul oscuro hacia él.

- Disculpen, ¿por qué no cenamos algo todos juntos? Nadie ha comido desde el festival escolar así que… -

- A-ah, ¡buena idea, Armin! – Exclamó de repente, disipando nuevamente la gran tensión en el aire – Comamos algo entonces. Además, seguramente Rivaille lleva más tiempo sin comer –

El pelinegro se limitó a ponerse de pie para adelantarse hacia la cocina, lo siguieron Armin y Eren; mientras tanto una molesta Mikasa se quedó a solas, tratando de tragarse su malhumor, estaba celosa… completamente celosa de aquel hombre mayor que se robaba la atención de todos, sobre todo del castaño.

-o-o-o-

Luego de una cena nada típica y hasta incómoda, el reloj marcó las 10 de la noche y todos, o al menos los menores, debían dormir para levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Armin y Mikasa se internaron en sus respectivos cuartos, mientras Eren entró al suyo e invitó a Rivaille a hacer lo mismo.

- Bueno, ya no tenemos otra habitación en la cual puedas dormir así que voy a buscar algunas cobijas para tenderlas en el suelo y dormir sobre ellas –

El hombre de menor estatura se le quedó mirando con cierta intriga al escuchar aquello, negando con la cabeza en seguida. Para sorpresa del menor, Rivaille se acercó a él hasta llegar al límite de su espacio personal, un paso más y, oficialmente, estaría demasiado cerca, aunque era curioso que la proximidad del pelinegro no molestara en realidad al castaño.

- Yo dormiré en el suelo, mocoso. No soy una señorita ni una visita deseada como para que te preocupes por brindarme una "estancia cómoda" en este lugar. De todos modos, no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí… -

El menor solo pudo mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa, ahogando en su boca una extraña frase que pugnaba por ser proferida: "¡Sí, sargento!". Pese a concluir su diálogo, de todos modos, ninguno de los dos se separó ni un solo ápice… Eren se sentía petrificado y a la vez cautivado, no recordaba haberse sentido así jamás.

- Aunque, pensándolo mejor… ¿cada cuánto limpian el suelo aquí, mocoso? –

- Bueno, pues… Como en realidad no estamos mucho tiempo aquí, solo nos encargamos de la limpieza de la casa una vez a la semana –

Un nuevo silencio nació entre los dos, siendo solo interrumpido por un largo suspiro que salió de los labios del mayor.

- De ninguna manera dormiré en el maldito suelo entonces, mocoso de mierda – aseveró, volteando a ver la cama del castaño, haciéndole un somero escrutinio – Creo que si cabremos en tu cama, Eren… -

- ¿E-eh?... ¿Qui-quieres dormir conmigo, Rivaille?... ¿En mi cama? –

- Claro, el suelo está demasiado sucio para que alguno de los dos duerma sobre él. De hecho, estoy seguro de que toda esta casa está sucia pero no pienso ponerme a limpiar, no ahora… Igual, como dije, no estaremos mucho aquí –

- Bueno eso lo entiendo pero… es que yo… la verdad me muevo mucho cuando duermo y podría ser incómodo para ti, dormir conmigo… -

Un fuerte sonrojo hizo acto de aparición en las mejillas del joven castaño, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos estaban sudorosas, y eso que solo habían pasado unos cuantos instantes. Rivaille por su parte se mantuvo tan calmo como siempre, retirándose sus ropas abrigadoras para quedar solo en pantalón y camisa, removiéndose a la par los zapatos y a continuación se sentó en la cama.

- Lo soportaré, no te preocupes… Siempre tuviste el mismo maldito problema de todos modos, así que me acostumbré –

Eren arqueó una ceja al extrañarse por ese comentario proferido por el pelinegro, mientras éste destendía la cama para arroparse con las cobijas, haciéndole espacio al menor.

- Así que deja de preocuparte por nimiedades y duérmete. Debes levantarte temprano mañana… -

Asintió entonces inseguro, desnudándose con algo de vergüenza hasta quedar en bóxers para luego encontrar en su armario algo de ropa cómoda para dormir, colocándosela a prontitud. Durante todo ese lapso pudo sentir la mirada del pelinegro enfocada en su cuerpo y se cimbró totalmente por ello… ¿Por qué le producía tanta excitación estar a solas con aquel hombre mayor?

- Por cierto, Rivaille… ¿tienes apellido? O quizás es tu apellido y lo que desconozco es tu nombre… -

- Limítate a dirigirte a mí como Rivaille – le espetó, acurrucándose en aquel mullido lecho

- Ah, lo siento… Solo quería saber, es que parece que tú lo sabes todo sobre mí y… en cambio yo no sé nada, incluso no entiendo las cosas que tú y Hanji dicen. Por ejemplo, dijiste que siempre he tenido ese hábito de moverme mucho en la cama y es la primera vez que dormimos juntos… -

- Como te dije, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, Eren. Pon a trabajar ese cerebro tuyo para llegar a una respuesta, tienes información suficiente para crear varias explicaciones posibles –

Eren lo miró confundido, quizás era demasiado tarde para poner a trabajar su cerebro así que decidió postergar sus cavilaciones hasta el día siguiente. Con algo de incomodidad se recostó por fin al lado del pelinegro, reposando boca arriba en su lecho.

- Buenas noches, Rivaille –

Soltó un largo suspiro al proferir aquello, cerrando sus ojos tan solo un instante pues fue tomado por sorpresa de un momento a otro…

- He esperado tanto… No pienso hacerlo ni un minuto más… -

Esa oración fue liberada mientras el hombre de hebras negras se postraba encima del castaño, se sentó sobre su vientre mientras sus manos aprisionaban las muñecas del ojiverde, quitándole toda posibilidad de pelea.

- ¡Rivaille! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Rivaille?! –

El aludido no respondió a sus vociferaciones, solo apretujó más el agarre sobre las muñecas del castaño hasta hacer que liberara un suave quejido de dolor. Eren pudo ver sus ojos azules que en vez de estar impregnados de su usual frialdad parecían ahora encendidos, incluso quemantes.

- Lo que debí haber hecho desde que nos encontramos en la azotea… -

Y sin más acercó su cabeza a la de él, rozando sus labios con los del moreno. Notó a "su presa" entre furioso y absolutamente perplejo, así que decidió acabar por fin con la espera y besarlo con furia y pasión, como si estuviera desfogando todas sus emociones contenidas en ese acto ansioso.

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Este hombre piensa violarme o algo así?... Quiero gritar, quiero pedir ayuda pero… ¿por qué será que siento que la voz y las fuerzas se me están yendo?_

Parecía que el pelinegro le hubiese leído la mente, pues acercó ambas muñecas del menor para aprisionarlas con una sola mano, mientras su extremidad ahora libre se deslizó de forma descendente a través de su pecho y abdomen, encontrando el lugar perfecto para colar su mano debajo de sus prendas superiores y tocar su piel con maestría, como si el pelinegro lo hubiera tocado cientos o hasta miles de veces.

_Que sensación más… fantástica. Su mano se siente fría y aun así me quema la piel. ¿Debería mover los labios para besarlo también?_

Realmente sin saber si lo haría bien o no, el castaño movió sus labios para corresponder al beso fogoso que seguía hasta el momento de forma totalmente unilateral, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al acoplarse perfectamente a éste.

_¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Debería detenerme, acabo de conocer a este hombre que de repente intenta violarme… Pero no puedo hacerlo, ¿a dónde se me fueron las malditas fuerzas? Sus labios son suaves… Qué bien se sienten sus besos…_

* * *

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan~ Me siento toda una troll por cortar en esta parte xD, pero vamos, a quien no le gustan las emociones fuertes(?) Este momento de "reencuentro" se está alargando bastante pero... quien sabe cuantos años estuvieron sin verse :9 así que espero lo disfruten mucho, tanto como ellos (?)**

**Deja tu review por favor, me motiva a seguir leer comentarios! Por el valor de tu atencion, muchas gracias y... ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


End file.
